Big Black Dog
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad. Stiles/Derek. Depuis peu, Derek peut se changer complétement en loup, mais ça Stiles ne le sait pas. Enfin, pas encore...
1. Trouble du sommeil

Coucou,

Voilà la traduction du 1er chapitre ^^ (y en a 10 en tout ^^)

Ce 1er chapitre est dédicacé à Clina9 ^^ (j'ai pas réussi a me retenir, je le publie jeudi soir ^^)

Merci pour les reviews sur mes autres fics ^^ surtout Anath63, Neverland25 et merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris ou en alerte.

'**Big Black Dog' de ****emileerocksyoursocks** (lien dans mon profile)

Bonne lecture

**CHAP. 1 – Sommeil perturbé.**

C'était la nuit, le soleil venait de sombrer à l'horizon, laissant le monde se reposer. Stiles ne pouvait dormir. Il se sentait seul, comme lors de ses nombreuses nuits où il reste au lit, souhaitant que quelqu'un soit avec lui, quelqu'un pour lui tenir chaud et rester avec lui. Sincèrement, à son avis, les nuits de ce genre craignaient. Parfois il appelle Scott, lui demandant de rester un peu et de parler, surtout pendant la période juste après la mort de sa mère.

Quand il ne le fait pas, il pleure jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil, ou il reste éveillé et place un oreiller sur le sol près de sa fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles, pensant qu'elle est là-haut et qu'elle brille pour lui. Parfois même, il va dans la chambre de ses parents et se repose à côté de son père, et il n'a plus de soucis quand il est contre son dos. Son père n'aime pas pleurer devant lui, et il le comprend très bien. Il n'aime pas appeler Scott, il se sent mal quand il voit que son meilleur ami n'a pas assez dormi, quand il voit les cernes sous ses yeux, quand il l'entend bailler toute la journée. Il ne l'appellera pas cette nuit. Son téléphone est sur sa table de chevet, et il ne va pas y toucher. Avec toutes ces histoires de loup, un meilleur ami solitaire et dépendant est la dernière chose dont Scott a besoin.

Il soupira et se tourna sur le ventre, il fourra sa tête dans l'oreiller et grogna d'ennui. Il voudrait tellement dormir, juste pour se reposer et se sentir mieux. Il sait qu'il a de l'Adderall dans le tiroir de son bureau, tout comme il sait où sont toutes les bouteilles d'Adderall qu'il a caché un peu partout dans la maison, mais Derek lui a dit de se calmer sur la consommation de sa drogue, et il ne veut que le loup garou soit en colère… enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. C'est Derek tout craché, il agit toujours de façon agressive envers lui, mais il le gronde pour son bien et fait tout pour le garder sain et sauf. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de lui… Même s'il pensait beaucoup à lui. Plus qu'il ne devrait, en fait.

Il était si curieux au sujet de Derek. Il voulait tout savoir sur les loups garous, bien sûr, mais il voulait aussi savoir à quoi ressemblait sa vie, et où il avait appris tout ça, et à quel âge il s'était transformé pour la première fois sans aucun contrôle. Comment il se sent, et que fait-il ? Stiles voulait poser toutes ses questions, de même que 'quel est ta nourriture préférée ? Depuis combien de temps habites-tu dans cette maison ? As-tu froid la nuit ? … Veux-tu venir dormir chez moi ?' Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas si simple. Il aime Derek plus qu'il ne devrait. Il devrait être effrayé par lui, et il l'est, il l'est vraiment, mais en quelque sorte, il aime bien quand Derek le plaque contre le mur et la porte, laissant des bleus qu'il voudrait ne pas devoir cacher. Il voulait représenter quelque chose pour Derek, être quelqu'un pour lui. Mais comment pourrait-il faire cela, et de toute façon, pourquoi Derek voudrait-il de lui ? Il soupire, se retourne pour regarder le plafond et sursaute un peu en entendant toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

« Oui, papa ? » Il vit la porte s'ouvrir, et la tête de son père apparut. Il était heureux que ce soit la nuit de repos de son père, sinon il se serait inquiété toute la nuit et alors il n'aurait pas pu dormir du tout.

« Ce vagabond est à nouveau là, et il a couru tout droit ici. » dit le Sheriff Stilinski, regardant le chien familier entrer dans la chambre. Il haussa les épaules, sourit à son fils quand il le regarde à nouveau, puis il quitte la chambre, retournant au rez de chaussée.

Le grand chien noir était dans les parages depuis environ deux semaines, entrant très souvent, Stiles avait remarqué qu'il venait quand il se sentait beaucoup trop seul, et il le réconfortait toujours. Même si le chien ne peut pas répondre, Stiles lui parle, obtenant ce qu'il pense être des regards compréhensifs, et il se sent mieux. Le chien semble toujours partir avant le petit matin mais ça ne le dérange pas.

« Hé, Ben. » sourit Stiles, tapotant le lit pour que le chien vienne à ses côtés. Il rigola doucement quand le chien accepta l'invitation, s'allongeant à côté de lui, se roulant en boule, sa tête sur le ventre du garçon. Le chien le regarda, attentif.

« Ouais, ok. » Il plaça une de ses mains derrière sa tête pour la relever, l'autre main caressa la tête de Ben. « Je suis content que tu sois là cette nuit. J'ai des choses à te dire. La grande majorité concerne Derek Hale, ce gars dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois. »

Le chien revigoré, fixa ses yeux bleus sur Stiles, prêt à entendre tout ce que le garçon avait à dire. Stiles sourit et commença, « Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup pensé à lui dernièrement, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il ma déteste, mais on dirait qu'il veut que j'aille mieux. Il me dit de ne pas prendre tout le temps de l'Adderall… Scott ne m'avais jamais dit ça avant. Et en parlant de Scott, je ne veux pas l'appeler et le déranger. Je ne veux pas non plus déranger mon père. Il vient enfin de trouver sa routine sans elle.

Le chien gémit, fourrant sa tête contre Stiles, ses pattes grimpant et grattant doucement le torse de Stiles, et l'adolescent pût dire qu'il sentait à quel point il était contrarié. Il tapota à nouveau la tête de Ben, et prit une profonde inspiration, « Ok, restons concentré sur Derek, un dossier classé : 'Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que je fais ?' »

Il sent le chien se détendre, et il continue de parler de Derek, lui disant tout ce à quoi il a pensé cette nuit. Toutes les questions qu'il voudrait lui poser, sa curiosité, et ses sentiments pour l'homme plus âgé sortent presque tous seuls. Il parle pendant un moment en caressant la fourrure sombre de Ben, un nom qu'il a donné au chien errant, puisqu'il ne connait pas son vrai nom. Il souhaiterait le connaitre cependant. C'était comme s'il l'avait sur le bout de la langue et qu'il ne pouvait pas se le rappeler. Il parla aussi de Scott, et quelles sensations il devait éprouver pendant la transformation. Etait ce douloureux, ou était-ce comme une autre personne essayant de prendre la télécommande de la télévision pendant votre série favorite ? Stiles voulait savoir, et, peut-être, pouvoir s'adapter ainsi il pourrait dire et faire les bonnes choses et, peut-être, éviter d'être presque tué à nouveau. Il soupira quand son train de pensée se mit à dérailler. Il regarde le chien attentif, se sentant mieux qu'avant, et quand Ben le regarde un léger sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Je peux vraiment te parler. C'est comme si tu n'étais pas juste un grand chien. » Dit-il. Ben laissa échapper un petit grognement avant de secouer légèrement la tête et de se blottir contre Stiles, exactement comme il le fait quand Stiles est prêt à s'endormir.

« C'est l'heure de dormir ? Vraiment ? Comment tu sais que je n'ai pas autre chose à te dire ? » Demanda le jeune. Il sentit le chien se rapprocher et s'installer, puis des pattes passèrent sur ses yeux pour qu'il les ferme. Stiles accepta, il ne pouvait pas parler de Derek éternellement. Il bougea un peu pour se mettre à l'aise, et dans la minute, il s'endormit.

Le chien attendit pour être sûr que Stiles soit bien endormi, puis il se retira de sous le bras du garçon en faisant très attention, il sauta du lit et fit le chemin jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit avec son nez. Il descendit les escaliers, passa devant un Sheriff endormi sur le canapé, puis se dirigea vers la porte de devant. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et ouvrit la porte, il courut dehors jusqu'à la forêt, s'arrêtant quand il atteint les arbres. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit grandir alors que sa fourrure disparaissait.

Derek passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira en constatant que la nuit était devenue très froide. Il prit son jeans et l'enfila, ferma la braguette, le bouton puis la ceinture. Il regarda en arrière, là où se tenait la maison Stilinski et repensa à tout ce que Stiles avait dit. Il ne savait pas que l'adolescent était _aussi_ curieux, et il ne savait qu'il était quelqu'un pour qui on pouvait 'craquer'. Il enfila son haut et attrapa sa veste, la jetant sur ses épaules. Il voulait expliquer à Stiles tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, et même plus. Mais 'Ben' était quelqu'un en qui Stiles avait toute confiance, et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça tout de suite, pour plus d'une raison.

**Fin du 1****er**** chapitre.**

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Prochain chapitre vendredi soir ou samedi, selon ma motivation ^^ et ma disponibilité ^^

A bientôt


	2. Des attrapeurs et des réponses

Salut,

Merci pour les reviews ^^ Angel Malfoy Potter, Clina9, Neverland25, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^

Je suis désolé, j'étais motivée pour le posté en début d'aprèm mais je suis en retard… TT

'**Big Black Dog' **de **emileerocksyoursocks**

Bonne lecture

**Chap.2 – Des attrapeurs et des réponses**

« Mec, tu as l'air épuisé. » dit Scott alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il regarda Stiles lever ses yeux cernés au ciel et hausser les épaules.

« Je me sens bien. » sourit-il, même s'il se sentait léthargique. Il n'avait pris aucun médicament aujourd'hui, et il s'était réveillé 15 minutes avant l'heure du départ à l'école. Mais émotionnellement, il se sentait super bien, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Il avait tout déballé à quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, et il était reconnaissant à ce chien pour ça.

« Bien, je suis content qu'au moins tu te sentes bien. » lui dit Scott, s'arrêtant et se baissant pour refaire son lacet. Stiles hocha la tête, remit son sac à dos en place en regardant par la fenêtre. Il remarqua un camion du contrôle des animaux (fourrière), et deux hommes essayant d'amadouer un chien pour le mettre dans une cage, le tirant par les crochets enroulés autour de son cou. C'était un grand chien noir. C'était Ben.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et il courut, laissant Scott derrière et poussant les gens qui étaient sur son chemin pour atteindre l'extérieur. Aussitôt qu'il fût dehors, il hurla, « Hé ! Que faites-vous ? Eloignez-vous de lui ! Vous êtes en train de le blesser ! »

Les hommes le regardèrent, et arrêtèrent de tirer, Ben continuait de grogner et de se débattre. Stiles était furieux, ils avaient failli l'étouffer. Il s'agenouilla, ignorant les protestations des deux hommes, et retira les câbles du cou du chien, s'assurant en même temps qu'il allait bien. Ben le regarda et cessa de grogner aussitôt.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il est vicieux et dangereux. » Dit un des hommes de la fourrière, s'écartant de l'ado et du chien comme s'il allait se faire attaquer.

« Ouais, j'ai trop peur. Au secours, il va m'égorger. » Dit Stiles de façon sarcastique en enroulant un bras autour de Ben, caressant sa fourrure pour le calmer, il le sentit se rapprocher de lui.

« Qui es-tu ? » dit l'autre homme, furieux et accusateur. Il essaya à nouveau d'attraper Ben avec son crochet, et Stiles lui jeta un regard noir.

« Stiles Stilinski, » leur dit le jeune homme, éloignant le crochet, « Le fils du Sheriff. Eloignez ce putain de truc du chien. »

Les deux hommes reculèrent, Stiles hocha la tête avant de se lever avec Ben dans ses bras. Le chien gigote un peu avant de soupirer et de rester immobile. « C'est mon chien, OK ? Et vous n'allez pas le mettre en cage. Vous ne l'approchez même pas, Ok ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. L'un deux attrapa la cage et la mit à l'arrière du camion, l'autre fit un commentaire sur Ben et le fait que Stiles devrait lui mettre un collier… Ce qui le fit se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Il marcha avec le chien dans ses bras jusqu'à sa Jeep, il ouvrit la porte côté conducteur et l'installa sur le siège.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » dit-il comme s'il attendant une réponse, en fait, il fut un peu en colère de ne pas en obtenir une, « Tu as eu de la chance que j'arrive, sinon ton cul serait à la fourrière… Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. »

Il soupira, se frottant les cheveux avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il fit quelques va et vient rythmés, sentant un surplus d'énergie l'envahir, surplus qu'il devait au fait de ne pas avoir pris ses pilules. Il regarda le chien, qui le regardait aussi, « Ils ont raison, tu sais. Je devrais te mettre un truc pour t'identifier, pour que tu n'aies pas d'ennuis. »

Ben eut l'air de réfléchir à cette idée.

« Bien, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne sais même pas où est ta vraie famille. Je ne t'avais jamais vu pendant la journée auparavant. » Lui Stiles après avoir regardé dans les oreilles repliées du chien, voyant que la mention à une famille le rendant malheureux. Il soupira, fixant le sol et essayant de penser à un moyen pour être sûr que Ben reste hors de danger. L'idée lui vint alors qu'il jouait avec le bracelet vert à son poignet. Il l'enleva rapidement et attrapa une des pattes de Ben pour y mettre le bracelet et le régler à la taille de la patte.

« Voilà. » affirma Stiles, en relâchant la patte du chien, « Ce n'est pas parfait, mais… C'est bien ouais. »

L'adolescent aurait juré que Ben venait de lever les yeux au ciel. Il recula, s'assurant qu'il était bien installé avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Ben gémit, mais Stiles se dressa contre la porte, la tête devant la fenêtre ouverte.

« Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai presque fini ma journée de cours, et je veux aller à ceux qui me restent… C'est une des choses que je devrais faire plus souvent selon Derek. Mais dès que j'ai fini, je reviens et je te ramène à la maison. Nous jouerons à la balle ou à autre chose. Peut-être que Scott passera, et tu pourras passer du temps avec un autre chien. » Il rigola à sa propre blague, son sourire disparut quand il regarda à nouveau vers Ben, « Bien… »

Stiles caressa la tête du chien, puis il retourna à l'école à temps pour n'avoir que 3 minutes de retard au cours, et se faire enguirlander par l'entraineur à cause de ça. Scott essaya de lui demander où il était parti, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête et de hausser les épaules.

Il suivit tous ses cours en essayant de rester concentré, mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment et devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. A la fin des cours, il bondit dans le couloir. Il s'arrangea pour demander à Scott s'il passait le voir après les révisions chez Allison, après le consentement de son meilleur ami, il courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Il approcha de sa Jeep, ouvrit la portière conducteur mais Ben était introuvable. Il vérifia dans tout le véhicule, puis il soupira. Il tendit la main, ouvrit la boite à gant, attrapa une boite à pilule orange, en prit quelqu'une et les fit passer avec une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait gardé du déjeuner.

Il referma la porte, et regarda aux alentours pour voir si le chien n'errait pas sur le parking. Il ne le vit nulle part. Il commença à paniquer, et si les gars de la fourrière étaient revenus ? Il se calma, regardant le sol, il aperçut des empreintes dans la terre. Des empreintes de chien, déformées et écartées comme s'il courait. Aussitôt, il les suivit dans la forêt sans y penser à deux fois. Il essaya de les suivre aussi bien qu'il put, mais les feuilles et les aiguilles de pin étaient éparpillées sur le sol et rendaient les empreintes difficiles à voir. Il releva le regard quand il fut sûr de ne plus en trouver, et chercha dans les environs.

« Ben ? Ben, Tu es là ? Viens ! » Stiles espérait que le chien arrive vers lui en courant mais il fut déçu car rien n'arriva, « Putain ! »

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda une voix, et il sursauta, Il tomba en arrière contre l'arbre le plus proche et laissa tomber son sac à dos. Il regarda la personne, et rapidement, il fut encore plus énervé.

« Je cherche mon chien, Derek. » dit-il, se rappelant tous les sentiments qu'il avait avoués à Ben, et à quel point ça lui faisait mal que Derek ne l'aime pas en retour, en aucune façon.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chien. » répondit immédiatement le loup, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, haussant ses épaules puissantes. Stiles voulait être enlacé par ses bras, il voulait fourrer son visage contre ses épaules, contre cette nuque. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

« Eh bien, si… enfin, non… C'est un chien errant, mais il est important. Je ne veux pas perdre… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »Le jeune le fixa d'un regard plein d'accusation et de jugement. Derek pensait que les choses seraient différentes après ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière. Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, juste parce qu'il pensait s'en sortir comme ça.

« Oh, au fait, j'ai vu mon médecin, et il a eu une info anonyme comme quoi j'abusais de mes médicaments pour étudier, et que je croyais que les loups garous existaient. Il me fait faire une pause thérapeutique, en me disant qu'on arrêtait les médicaments 'juste le temps de faire quelques tests'. » Stiles fulminait, il s'éloigna de l'arbre, puis dans une saute d'humeur agressive, il lui donna un coup de pied (à l'arbre, pas à Derek ^^). Son docteur lui avait dit que des sautes d'humeur pouvaient être un effet secondaire, de même que la dépression, les tics, et le manque de sommeil.

Derek haussa à nouveau les épaules, décidé à ne rien dire. Il était celui qui avait appelé le docteur à son cabinet, et lui avait expliqué qu'il pensait que le jeune abusait de ses médicaments, surtout quand il prenait presque une bouteille entière pour rester éveillé pendant trois nuits et demi consécutives pour faire des recherches sur les loups garous, ou d'autres trucs, dont certaines étaient inappropriées et il aurait pu ajouter, que ces choses avaient amenées du sang dans une certaine partie de son anatomie. Et peut-être que c'était sa faute, parce qu'il gardait un œil sur lui la nuit, quand il ne prétendait pas être un chien errant… Juste pour le regarder, sans raison à part qu'il aimait regarder son visage.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'ai besoin de mes médicaments. J'étais si décalé la nuit dernière, j'en étais au point où j'étais si fatigué, mais les médicaments n'étaient pas complètement sortit de mn organisme donc ça me maintenait éveillé. La nuit dernière, de nombreuses fois, j'ai pensé à juste en prendre plus et rester éveillé. » Craqua Stiles en exposant ses pensées. Il exigeait une réponse, il avait l'air énervé et bouleversé.

« Mais là tu viens d'en prendre. » signala le plus âgé, entendant le léger frottement du jean du garçon contre la bouteille de pilule alors qu'il tapait du pied.

« Ouais, parce que c'était soit ça, soit je n'aurais pas pu conduire ! »

« Je t'aurai ramené chez toi. »

« Et j'aurais… Quoi ? »

Le loup acquiesça, « Et j'ai vu un chien errant aux alentours avec un… une sorte de bracelet vert à la patte. C'était le tien, je m'en suis souvenu. Je l'ai ramené chez toi, et je l'ai laissé avec ton père. »

« Tu… Tu l'as fait ? » Lui demanda Stiles, son expression s'adoucit et sa colère commença à disparaitre. Il le regarda hocher à nouveau la tête, et il prit un moment pour admirer la mâchoire et les lèvres de l'autre homme. Ces putains de lèvres. Maudites soit elles pour lui faire ressentir tellement d'envie. Il prit une profonde respiration et tourna ses yeux vers le sol. Il entendit le crissement des feuilles, puis il vit des chaussures en face des siennes. Il releva le regard et vit Derek qui le fixait.

« Tu es pale. » dit simplement le loup, posant une main sur l'épaule de Stiles et la serrant légèrement. Il remarqua la façon dont ses yeux se dilatèrent ainsi que son changement d'humeur.

« Je suis juste fatigué. » répondit-il, mentant juste devant le visage du loup. Il voulait mentir, et il savait que Derek le saurait. Peut-être qu'il l'interrogerait sur le sujet, et il pourrait déballer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, et qu'il le ramènerait chez lui, qu'il l'aiderait à monter dans sa chambre avant de s'effondrer sur son lit en l'entrainant avec lui.

« Es-tu sur ? As-tu besoin que je… »

« Stiles ! Tu es là. Allison a annulé et… Derek, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Scott se dirigea vers eux, en remettant son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Derek s'éloigna rapidement de l'ado excentrique, et remit ses mains dans ses poches, « rien. »

A l'intérieur de lui, Stiles hurlait contre Scott pour être un boulet et avoir gâché l'ambiance, mais seulement à l'intérieur, parce que Scott ne sait même pas encore qu'il préfère les mecs.

« Ouais, rien… Donc Allison a annulé, ça craint, mec. Je suis désolé. » Lui dit Stiles, se sentant désolé… pas seulement pour Scott.

« Enfin, elle n'a pas vraiment annulé, il est juste reporté. Mais au moins, là, j'ai le temps de passer chez toi plus tôt. » Le jeune loup garou sourit, faisant signe à Stiles de le suivre. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ne le montra pas.

« Allons-y, » dit-il en souriant avant de se retourner vers Derek. « Merci pour… le truc, d'ac ? »

Le plus âgé hocha juste la tête, il regarda Scott et Stiles retourner à la Jeep, les entendit grimper à l'intérieur et démarrer, Scott dit qu'il devait d'abord passer chez lui pour un truc, et il écouta les battements de cœur de Stiles jusqu'il soit hors de portée. Il soupira et regarda le sol devant lui, se demandant pourquoi l'odeur du garçon était encore si présente, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sac à dos abandonné, à quelques pas de lui. Il le ramassa, se demandant ce qu'il devait en faire. Finalement il le mit sur son épaule et décida de le déposer à la maison Stilinski avant que les deux ados n'y arrivent.

Stiles bondit de sa voiture, Scott rigola avant de suivre son ami qui fonçait à l'intérieur de la maison, en regardant partout avant de grimper les escaliers. Il voyait que l'autre était surexcité mais il en ignorait la raison.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il, souriant alors que l'autre garçon regardait en dessous de son lit. Il se pencha pour reposer sa question, mais Stiles se remit debout rapidement.

« J'ai un… » Commença le garçon déjanté, mais il fut coupé par un aboiement, un grand chien arriva dans la chambre en courant, et failli assommer Stiles en lui sauter dessus. Le garçon rit et poussa gentiment le chien sur le lit. Mais Scott n'était pas du tout amusé, quelque chose lui retournait l'estomac.

« Son nom est Ben… Enfin, c'est le nom que je lui ai donné. Il est mignon, non ? » Il sourit, jouant avec les oreilles du chien avant de regarder dans ses papiers pour trouver les notes dont son ami avaient besoin.

Le jeune loup regarda le chien, penchant la tête sur le côté. _Ce chien n'est pas un chien._ 'Ben' le regarda, et secoua lentement la tête, grognant doucement quand Scott fit un geste en direction de Stiles. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner pour répondre, si bas que seul l'autre loup put l'entendre lui dire à quel point il était horrible de fouiner et d'abuser de la confiance de Stiles de cette façon. Derek grogna plus fort, et Scott aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que ? Non, non, non. » Stiles se plaça entre les deux, mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Scott, il espéra ne pas se mettre en danger, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon chien ? Arrête ça, quoique ce soit. »

« Stiles, ton chien es… »

« Derek ! » Stiles se frappa le front, et en fit autant sur celui de Scott. Il savait ? Derek tomba pratiquement du lit. L'ado humain secoua la tête, et regarda le sol.

« Quo… Bien, comment as-tu… »

« Il m'a fait peur et j'ai laissé tomber mon sac à dos. Les notes étaient dedans. Merde, fais chier. » Stiles laissa retomber la main qui avait frappé son meilleur ami, se rappelant l'oubli de son sac à dos. « Je suis désolé, frangin. Je sais que tu en as besoin. »

« Quoi ? » demanda un Scott perdu.

« Les notes. Derek m'a fait peur, et j'ai laissé tomber mon sac, sac qui contenait les notes. Désolé, je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte. » Répéta Stiles en soupirant puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Le chien se blottit contre lui, fourrant sn museau dans la main tendu de Stiles, jetant un regard à Scott, et le faisant reculer, sentant quelque chose de très possessif en Derek à cet instant. Dieu, Stiles allait le haïr quand il le découvrirait, et Scott le savait.

« Ouais… Euh, oublie les notes. » Le jeune loup garou voulait mettre Derek en colère, et il savait comment le faire. Il s'assit dans la chaise de Stiles. « Alors, comment ça se passe entre toi et Lydia ? »

« Moi et Lydia ? Oh, c'est cool. Elle m'a parlé en Histoire hier. » Stiles hocha la tête, se rappelant Lydia en détails. Il aimait peut être les garçons mais il aimait aussi les filles. « Elle portait ce brillant à lèvres à la cerise, je pouvais le sentir. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais l'essayer quand elle a vu que je la fixais. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ensuite ? » Scott s'assit plus en arrière, il sembla content de lui quand Derek se raidit.

« Elle s'est penché… elle a sorti son brillant à lèvres et m'en a mis sur les lèvres. Puis elle a ri. Et Jackson m'a traité de pédé. » Dit Stiles, les yeux baissés. Le chien se blottit un peu plus contre lui, regardant Scott de travers.

« Oh… Stiles, je suis désolé. Je ne le savais pas. » L'adolescent tanné se redressa, se sentant horrible de ne pas avoir été là pour arrêter Jackson. Stiles ne méritait pas ça, vraiment pas. Stiles aimait bien Lydia, c'est tout.

« Ça va. Danny est venu à mon secours. » Il haussa les épaules. Il revit Danny arriver, lui mettre un bras autour des épaules et demander ce qui était si drôle dans le fait de le traiter de pédé. Pendant un moment, Jackson eut l'air navré, puis il s'excusa.

« Mais, mec… »

« Non, ça va. Qu'importe. »

Scott savait qu'il mentait. Jackson était un sac à merde et il allait le lui dire demain à l'école. Personne ne peut faire ça à son meilleur ami et s'en tirer comme ça. Stiles se prend tellement de truc, de lui, et des autres. Même de l'entraineur. C'était ridicule.

« Hey, Scott… » Le voix de Stiles était douce, le faisant regarder l'autre ado, « Tes yeux brillent. Ça va, vraiment. Danny m'a aidé. Calme toi, Tu n peux pas toujours être là pour me sauver de tout. »

Il hocha la tête et respira profondément, mettant sa tête dans ses mains pour essayer de se calmer. Il entendit le lit craquer, puis des bras l'entourèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le tissu du tee shirt de Stiles, et il lui rendit le câlin. L'autre ado continua de le serrer, espérant qu'il se calme et voit que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Jackson avait à moitié raison, même s'il n'allait pas l'avouer tout de suite à Scott. Il frotta le dos du jeune loup garou quand il s'excusa encore, puis il s'agenouilla devant lui, vérifiant ses yeux pour être sûr qu'il s'était calmé, et qu'il n'aurait pas à courir pour sauver sa vie. Encore. Il serra encore son meilleure ami, sentant qu'il en avait besoin, réalisant que lui aussi en avait besoin quand Scott le serra à son tour.

Le jeune loup garou tenait les épaules de Stiles, il agrippa son tee shirt, et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son ami. Il fixa Derek, faisant en sorte qu'il remarque la façon dont le cœur de Stiles accélérait, parce qu'il serait son haut avec ses poings, lui donnant un envie primitive de protection, _il est à moi, pas à toi_, regarde. Derek émit un grognement sourd, ses griffes plongeant dans la couverture sur laquelle il reposait, ses yeux commençant à briller. Les lèvres de Scott formèrent un sourire narquois, puis il les humidifia, se pencha, et renifla la peau si sensible juste en dessous de l'oreille de Stiles, il sentit la façon dont les mains de son meilleur ami ses resserrèrent sur sa chemise, et il entendit son cœur battre plus fort. Soudain, il se demanda pourquoi, mais il était heureux d'obtenir une réaction du loup garou plus âgé.

Il vit Derek commencer à se transformer, il le vit descendre derrière le lit, à l'abri des regards, la dernière chose qu'il vit furent des mains humaines, puis Stiles brisa l'étreinte, et il dû reporter son regard sur lui. Le joueur de Lacrosse regarda son co-capitaine avec une expression perdue et un peu excité, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait le fait qu'il était excité. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, honnêtement, un gars l'avait tenu contre lui, le premier gars à part un contact pas vraiment sexuel avec Danny, qui lui avait touché les fesses a travers le jeans et qui avait embrassé sa nuque dans un placard à balai une fois quand ils étaient en retard en cours après un entrainement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de problème avec le prof qui les cherchaient. Ça avait été le quatrième retard de Stiles et le troisième de Danny. Scott avait pu le sentir sur lui, mais il l'avait juste effacé, prétendant que c'était Lydia, avec en plus les hormones adolescentes. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il respirait bruyamment dans l'oreille de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils. _ Est-ce que Scott sait… ? Scott était-il… ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Non…il ne peut pas, Pas vrai ?_ Pour être honnête, ça lui faisait un peu peur.

« Je … Merci, j'avais besoin d'un câlin. » Scott lui fit un sourire rassurant en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il semblait le croire, ce qui le fit se sentir mieux, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait de savoir que Stiles était attiré par lui, et que Derek était jaloux de lui. Il voulait des réponses, et qu'il soit damné s'il ne les obtenait pas.

Fin du 2eme chapitre.

Alors ? L'entrée en scène de Scott vous a plu ?

Vu le retard que j'ai eu pour celui-ci, je n'avance pas de date pour le prochain (au pire lundi soir ^^).


	3. Mensonges et insécurité

Salut ^^

Je viens de finir la traduction de ce chapitre, il n'est pas très long alors je le mets aujourd'hui ^^

Merci pour le reviews Angel Malfoy Potter, Clina9, et les ajouts en favoris et en alertes ^^

Note de l'auteur : 'Un petit chapitre et un avertissement, il y a un peu d'automutilation à la fin du chapitre.'

Erratum : désolé, je me suis trompé dans le chapitre précèdent, à propos du sac à dos de Stiles, Derek ne le ramène pas chez Stiles, en fait il dépose chez lui (sa vieille maison) avant d'aller chez Stiles. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a dans ce chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 – Mensonges et insécurités.**

Derek était assis en silence sous le porche de sa maison, Il feuilletait un des livres qui était dans le sac à dos de Stiles. On aurait dit que le gamin avait emprunté tous les livres de la bibliothèque dont le sujet était le mythe des loups garous. Il écrivit une autre note, il en avait mis une par paragraphe, celle-ci disait : 'première moitié, à moitié vrai' puis il avait écrit ce qui était faux. Depuis la nuit dernière, il avait fini deux livres, il utilisait des phrases comme : 'tout ceci. Non.' Et 'c'est complètement faux' et sa favorite 'connerie absolue'. Ces livres étaient vieux et épais, et il marquait les choses que Stiles avait spécifié vouloir connaitre. Il tourna la page suivante, puis leva les yeux en entendant le craquement des feuilles, puis le bruit d'une brindille cassée. Il entendit un battement de cœur, et vit Scott sortir de la forêt. _Super._

« Tu deviens meilleur, mais admet que j'étais distrait. » dit-il, d'une voix ennuyée, avant de retourner au livre sur ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Stiles ? Je sais qu'il ne sait pas que tu es Ben. » Le jeune loup alla droit au but, marchant vers la maison, avec l'objectif de comprendre le point de vue de l'autre loup.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » rétorqua Derek, en écrivant une autre note pour le jeune en question.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu fais avec lui. Donc, explique-moi. Nous pourrons parler de ce truc 'tu peux te changer en animal' plus tard. » Dit Scott, en s'arrêtant juste avant les marches. Il remarqua le sac à dos de son meilleur ami, ouvert près de Derek, « Et que fais-tu avec son sac ? Pourquoi l'as-tu pris ? »

« Bien, si tu veux savoir, je ne fais rien avec lui. Et son sac était par terre, je ne lui ai pas pris. » Lui dit le loup plus âgé, voyant à quel point il frustrait Scott en ne lui disant quasiment rien.

« Derek, je suis sérieux. Pourquoi lui fais-tu ça ? Il me parle à peine sauf s'il s'agit de loup garou. Et quand il ne me parle pas, il le fait devant toi. Pourquoi je dois apprendre les choses de cette manière ? » Le joueur de Lacrosse fulminait, ces moments, où Stiles lui parlait à l'oreille, lui manquaient.

« Il a confiance en moi. » Derek haussa les épaules, en tournant une page du livre, Il mit une autre note contre le vieux papier, et écrivit à quel point le livre avait tort.

« Non, il a confiance en Ben, le chien errant. Sur toutes les maisons, celle-là est celle de Stiles. Il ne voit pas à quel point tout ça est ironique. Que vas-tu obtenir de tout ça ? »

« Des informations utiles. » Derek utilisa ses mots ainsi son cœur ne le trahirait pas. Il collectait des informations, et même si la grande majorité était pour son usage personnel, il aidait quand même Stiles. Il s'était déjà convaincu que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il n'allait pas revenir là-dessus.

« Quel genre d'informations utiles ? »

« Le genre dont j'ai besoin. » dit-il, d'une voix ennuyée, il souhaitait que Scott comprenne qu'il n'allait pas parler.

« Dieu, Derek. Reste juste loin de mon meilleur ami, Ok ? Plus de Ben qui traine dans le coin et qui espionne Stiles. » Dit-il sévèrement, en regardant le loup tourner une autre page du livre qu'il lisait, et qui l'ignorait totalement. Il marcha jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, avant de murmurer, moqueur, « De tout façon, Stiles ne voudrait pas de toi. »

Il se sentit brusquement poussé dans le dos contre l'arbre le plus proche, des mains fortes le retournèrent et son dos heurta violement l'écorce de l'arbre. Scott put voir un Derek furieux _et… bouleversé ?_ qui agrippait son tee shirt avec des mains tremblantes.

« Que veux-tu dire par, il ne voudrait de moi ? » Derek l'appuya encore plus contre l'écorce pour souligner sa question, pensant que peut être Stiles avait confié quelque chose à Scott.

« Je veux dire… J'ai entendu des trucs. » Affirma vaguement Scott. Pour que son rythme cardiaque ne le trahisse pas, il repensa à la fois où il avait entendu sans le vouloir une conversation téléphonique de sa mère. Il vit les yeux de l'autre loup briller, pas de colère, ou comme s'il allait se transformer, non, mais de tristesse, et un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahi, ce qui le choqua, c'est que ce sentiment venait de Derek.

« Q-Qu'as-tu entendu ? »

« Quelque chose comme 'pas attiré' et 'gars gay'. » il repensa à une conversation, entre deux classes, entre lui et Stiles, qui se demandait si Danny le trouvait attirant.

« Non. Il a dit qu'il m'appréciait. Il craque pour _moi_. Il est attiré par _moi_. Il doit m'aimer. » Pensa Derek à haute voix, incapable de se retenir, baissant les yeux alors qu'il essayait de rassembler ses idées. Avait-il raté quelque chose ?

« Quo… S-Stiles est gay ? Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? » Le joueur de Lacrosse pensa qu'il avait découvert que Derek était gay, mais pas que son meilleur ami l'était aussi. Les mains relâchèrent son tee shirt.

« Parce qu'il avait peur de te le dire, du gland. Il savait que tu poserais des questions, et qu'il ne saurait pas comment y répondre. » Murmura le plus grand des deux, avec une expression dure sur le visage. Avant de partir, il s'arrêta et regarda l'ado, « Tu ne peux pas lui dire que je te l'ai dit. Sérieusement, je te tuerai. »

« Et ne lui dis pas, mais je t'ai menti. » Cracha Scott, la réalisation que son meilleur ami préférait aller vers Derek Hale plutôt que de lui dire des choses à lui, le blessait au plus haut point, ça lui causait une douleur dans la poitrine.

Maintenant, Derek était furieux, il avait encore foiré à cause de ses sentiments. « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te tuer, McCall ! Putain, je vais vraiment le faire ! »

« Non, tu ne le feras pas, » le jeune loup le repoussa, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée, « parce que ça bouleverserait Stiles. »

Le plus âgé serra les poings et regarda le jeune s'éloigner, sachant qu'il avait raison. Il ne pouvait blesser Scott à cause de Stiles. Dès que l'autre loup fut assez loin, il retourna dans sa maison, faisant plus de trous dans les murs, hurlant de tous ses poumons comme s'il souffrait. Et honnêtement, c'était le cas. Il cassa le manteau de la cheminée, sentant une de ses articulations se briser, la colère commençant à céder la place au désespoir. Il tomba à genoux et se tira les cheveux, avec un mélange de pleurs et de grognements, pensant que si Scott avait raison alors tout son monde allait s'effondrer autour de lui, une nouvelle fois.

Il regarda dans le miroir qui reposait contre un vieux coffre, non loin de lui, et il vit son reflet. Il était à l'endroit précis où il se tenait après l'extinction de l'incendie et que la police était partie, et qu'il était le seul qui restait. Il se pencha et frappa le miroir qui tomba en morceaux. Ses mains saignaient, il les laissa tomber dans les éclats de verre et les y appuya. Il devait rester humain pour Stiles, ne pas devenir un monstre. De toute façon, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait d'un monstre comme lui?

Fin du chapitre 3.

Alors ?

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine (début de semaine, je pense).

A bientôt.


	4. Confession et conversations

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^

Merci pour les reviews ^^ Angel Malfoy Potter, Neverland25, Clina9, Ekio Kimiko et à celles qui ont mis ma trad. en favoris et/ou en alerte.

Note de l'auteur_ : 'Ce chapitre et le précédent ne comportait pas de Stiles/Derek en personne (ou en loup), mais pas d'inquiétude, ils se retrouveront bientôt.'_

**Chap. 4 - Confessions et conversations**

Il était tard quand Scott arriva chez Stiles, mais il avait eu besoin de temps pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire. Il marcha jusqu'au parvis de la maison Stilinski, toqua à la porte d'entrée avant d'entrer. Il s'annonça pour éviter de se faire tirer dessus, même s'il savait que maintenant ça ne lui ferait plus grand-chose. Il fit un signe de salut au Sheriff et monta les escaliers. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre pour laisser à Stiles la possibilité d'ouvrir lui-même la porte. Ses mains étaient moites, et il se sentait nerveux. Comment est-on supposé annoncé à son meilleur ami qu'on sait qu'il est gai ? Il haleta légèrement quand Stiles apparut à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, lui souriant, mais se sentant aussi un peu mal à l'aise quand Scott entra d'un pas rapide.

« Hey mec. C'est un peu tard pour passer par la porte d'entrée, non ? » Plaisanta Stiles, le laissant entrer et refermant la porte.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple de cette façon. » lui dit sérieusement Scott. Le fils du Sheriff se retourna et le regarda, aussitôt inquiet.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda l'ado déjanté, l'esprit rempli avec tous les trucs que Scott pourrait lui dire. « Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? Est-ce Derek ? »

« Tu apprécies Derek, n'est-ce pas ? » essaya le Co-capitaine, espérant que, peut-être Stiles lui dirait simplement, lui déballerait tout ainsi rien ne viendrais plus se dresser entre eux.

« Je… Non, tu sais que je le déteste. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » Se défendit l'ado humain. Pouvait-il savoir qu'il lui mentait ? Oui. Détestait-il mentir à son meilleur ami ? Oui, plus que tout.

Scott soupira devant le rythme irrégulier des battements de cœur de Stiles, et il était prêt à supplier Stiles de lui dire la vérité, de lui dire tout et n'importe quoi. Son corps agit avant sa pensée, et il englouti son meilleur ami dans un câlin serré. L'autre ado ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Scott, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mec ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte, mais l'autre ne le laissait pas partir.

« Dis-moi la vérité, Stiles. Dis-moi juste la vérité. Je t'en prie. » Supplia le loup d'une voix douce. « Je t'aimerais toujours, tu es mon meilleur ami. Peu importe le reste. »

L'anxiété le traversa, et il avait peur de lui dire, de prononcer les mots et d'être étiqueté. Il avait peur qu'il pense à _ça_, à chaque câlin, à chaque fois qu'il proposerait de le raccompagner avec sa Jeep, ou quand ils se parleraient au téléphone la nuit, allongés, chacun dans son lit. Il reprit le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, en découvrant qu'il tremblait

« Je suis désolé, Scott. Je ne voulais pas être traité différemment. » Marmonna-t-il, laissant tomber ses bras comme si Scott allait le repousser. Il ne le fit pas.

« Penses-tu vraiment que je te traiterais différemment ? Je veux dire, » L'ado à la peau bronzée s'éloigna un peu de son ami, en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui montrer qu'il ne le repoussait pas, et qu'il n'avait pas peur de son contact, « bien sûr, je vais m'adapter à tes besoins et dans mes paroles, mais je te traiterais toujours comme Stiles. Je continuerais à venir te voir, et à te parler, à t'écouter divaguer, à te laisser être mon chauffeur, à plaisanter avec toi, à faire des farces. Mec, je veux juste que tu me parles à nouveau. »

« J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais plus être mon ami. » chuchota Stiles, le regard fixé sur ses chaussettes, avec un pied par-dessus l'autre par habitude. Il prenait lentement conscience des mots de Scott.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Stiles. Tu vas rester mon meilleur ami. Compris ? Maintenant… Dis-le, tu te sentiras mieux. » Conseilla Scott. Il avait besoin de savoir que lui et Stiles étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Je ne suis pas gay, Scott. J-J'aime toujours les filles… Lydia, » L'adolescent excentrique voulait être sûr de bien se faire comprendre, « mais… J'aime aussi les gars. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose donc je t'en prie, ne me pose pas de questions. Je n'ai pas les réponses. »

Le jeune loup hocha la tête, voyant un petit sourire naitre sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami, il rit doucement pour qu'il sache que tout allait bien, « on se sent mieux après avoir parlé, non ? »

« Ouais. » rigola Stiles, en regardant son meilleur ami, il tendit la main et lui mit une petite tape sur le visage.

« C'est pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir débarqué hier. »

« Hé, Danny… Je peux te parler ? » Stiles marcha à grands pas jusqu'à lui dans le couloir, marchant un peu plus vite pour rester au même niveau que le grand garçon, évitant les autres élèves du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Non. » fut sa réponse. Il remit son sac sur son épaule, de toute évidence, il ne voulait pas lui parler tout de suite.

« S'il te plait ? »

Cela fit s'arrêter Danny. Stiles ne disait jamais s'il te plait, d'habitude il posait juste les questions et attendait les réponses. Il le regarda, et haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le plus jeune baissa la voix, « Quel genre de réaction as-tu obtenu après avoir fait ton coming out à tes parents ? »

Le grand élève le regarda, « Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

« S'il te plait, dis le moi. » pressa Stiles, impatient de savoir quelque chose sur ce sujet et sur comment le dire à son père avant de ramener un petit ami à la maison, ce qui causerait une crise cardiaque à son père.

« …Es-tu gay ? » lui demanda Danny, en se penchant pour mieux entendre sa voix basse, regardant le garçon lui faire 'Chhuuuut' et regarder aux alentours.

« N-Non, enfin… en quelque sorte. Ouais, je sais pas. » Bégaya-t-il, réfléchissant un moment avant de souffler et d'enrouler sa mains sur le poignet de l'autre, le tirant jusqu'au vestiaire des hommes et il vérifia frénétiquement qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Stiles, » le gardien de Lacrosse le regarda vérifier à l'intérieur des casiers, « Je pense que nous sommes seuls. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Danny marcha jusqu'à un banc et s'assit dessus, laissant son sac à dos glisser de son épaule, faisant signe à Stiles de venir s'asseoir avec lui. Après un moment, il le fit avec une expression nerveuse. Il connaissait cette expression, il l'avait eu auparavant. Il tendit la main et la posa sur le genou du garçon.

« Après quelques jours, mes parents m'ont dit qu'il l'acceptait, et l'ambiance fut un peu flippante pendant quelques semaines, puis j'ai réalisé que je pouvais être moi-même avec eux et j'ai brisé la glace. » lui dit Danny, le voyant se relaxer.

« Pourquoi il leur a fallu plusieurs jours ? Comment as-tu brisé la glace ? » Demanda Stiles, en respirant profondément.

« Pour surpasser, la première impression 'Putain de merde, mon fils est gay'. Et j'ai brisé la glace en demandant à mon père s'il allait continuer à passer me prendre en voiture. »

Le jeune rigola un peu, et il hocha la tête, « Ok, j'ai compris. »

« Quand prévois-tu de le dire à ton père ? » demanda Danny, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il pensa au genre de personne qu'étais le Sheriff Stilinski et se souvint à quel point il était gentil avec son fils la dernière fois qu'ils les avait vu ensemble. Stiles n'allait pas avoir de problème avec ça… Enfin, il l'espérait.

« Bientôt. Ça devient trop dur de le garder pour moi. Cependant, je l'ai dit à Scott. J'étais inquiet car il est toujours tellement occupé avec les lou… L-Loupés qu'il a pour cacher tout ce manque de sommeil sur son visage, tu sais ? Le stress, et d'autres trucs. » Il s'était bien rattrapé, et Danny eut l'air de le croire, tapotant son genou avant de se relever.

« Bien, si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi. Et ce sera sympa d'avoir un autre gay… enfin à moitié gay à l'école. » Dit-il, en remettant son sac sur son épaule.

Stiles se leva et sans demander il serra l'autre joueur de Lacrosse fort dans ses bras, marmonnant « Merci » dans son tee shirt. Danny resta immobile un moment avant de rendre le câlin, frottant le dos de l'autre garçon, le laissant partir quand il s'éloigna. Le garçon lui sourit avant de s'en aller, se sentant mieux maintenant qu'il connaissait une réaction possible de son père.

FIN du 4eme chapitre.

Alors ?

Prochain chapitre : rencontre explosive Stiles/Derek ^^

Je le poste dès que je peux.

A bientôt


	5. Prise de conscience sanglante

Voilà enfin le chapitre 5, je suis désolé, je suis affreusement en retard sur le planning que je me suis fait !

Merci pour les reviews ^^ Neverland25, Anath63, Ekio Kimiko, Clina9, Angel Malfoy Potter (voilà ta réponse ^^)

**Chap. 5 – Prise de conscience sanglante**

Ben n'était pas venu depuis plusieurs jours, et Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter. Ben s'était déjà absenté avant mais après l'avoir vu dans la journée, il pensait l'avoir en quelque sorte adopté, et il se sentait davantage concerné par le sort du chien errant. Il pensa aller à sa recherche mais il ne savait ni par où commencer, ni même comment faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait le vrai nom du chien, ou s'il avait une famille, même s'il était presque sûr qu'il n'en avait pas, à cause de ce sentiment de solitude qui émanait de lui. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, lui aussi se sentait seul. Il pourrait parler à Scott, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait complètement admis qu'il aimait les hommes. Scott semblant cool avec ça et il en déjà très reconnaissant.

« Scott, es-tu sûr de ne pas savoir parler aux animaux ? » demanda-t-il en changeant de vitesse, alors qu'il tenait le téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule, ralentissant pour tourner sur un petit chemin encadré par des arbres.

« Non, vraiment pas. Je ne peux pas le retrouver. Désolé Stiles. Mais sérieusement, c'est seulement un chien. » Lui dit brutalement Scott, grognant quand sa mère lui mit une tape derrière la tête, et que le sandwich qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre fit un vol plané. Sa mère articula silencieusement que ce chien représentait beaucoup pour son meilleur ami et qu'il devrait être plus compréhensif.

« Merci, Melissa. » rigola Stiles, sachant exactement ce qui venait de se passer, reconnaissant le son que Scott faisait toujours quand il se prenait une tape affectueuse de sa mère.

Le jeune loup garou leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put retenir un petit sourire, « Cherche le si tu veux, mais s'il te plait, sois prudent. »

« Prudent est mon deuxième prénom. » dit l'ado déjanté, d'un ton amusé avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Il continua sur le chemin, sursautant alors que la Jeep passe sur les nids de poule. Il prend une profonde inspiration quand il atteint la clairière, les restes calcinés de la maison lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il regardait où se garer, mais il vit quelque chose bouger rapidement à l'écart du bâtiment en ruine. Il se pencha, sortit une main par la fenêtre et cria à la seule personne que cela pouvait être.

« Derek ! Hé, attends. » Il coupa le moteur, essaya de sortir, et retomba aussitôt quand la ceinture de sécurité le ramena dans son siège. Après avoir défait sa ceinture de sécurité, et avoir réussi à sortir de la voiture, il marcha rapidement vers Derek, surpris par ce qu'il vit.

Le loup avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, ses yeux d'habitude si perçants avaient l'air un peu flou, et sa peau était rouge et froide. La seule fois où Stiles l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était quand il était mourant à cause de la balle d'Aconit tue-loup. Stiles fut envahi par la peur et un mauvais pressentiment naquit dans son estomac. Est-ce que Derek risquait encore de mourir ? Tout de suite, il commença à divaguer sur ce qui avait pu se passer, si l'autre allait bien, et ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le sauver.

« Stiles, je ne suis pas mourant. Je n'ai pas dormi, c'est tout. » D'un haussement d'épaule, le plus âgé mit ses sentiments de côté, décidant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ouvrir son cœur, sachant que le garçon allait le haïr quand il saurait la vérité.

« Mais tu as une tête horrible ! » Laissa échapper le joueur de Lacrosse préoccupé, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait quand Derek tourna les talons et commença à partir. Il grogna contre lui-même de frustration. Il se tourna et agrippa le poignet de l'autre, Derek eut un mouvement de recul et s'empêcha de gémir. Il s'empêchait de guérir depuis des jours, se rappelant qu'il devait garder son tempérament sous contrôle pour Stiles. Il n'était pas un monstre, il voulait être une option possible aux yeux du jeune homme.

« Waouh, tu vas bien ? »lui demanda le garçon, le tirant plus près et il haleta quand il vit l'état de sa main. Sa paume et ses doigts étaient couverts de coupures et de sang séché, certaines blessures contenaient encore des éclats de quelque chose de brillant. Stiles le regarda avec une expression choquée alors que les yeux de Derek étaient fixés sur le sol.

Le plus jeune ne posa pas de questions même s'il voulait désespérément savoir. Tenant le poignet, il vérifia si l'autre main était dans le même état. C'était le cas. Il chopa le loup par le devant de sa veste en cuir, le tira jusqu'à sa Jeep avant d'ouvrir le coffre pour prendre la trousse de premier secours. Il entendit Derek ricaner mais sans faire de geste de protestation. Il n'y eu aucun regard entre eux alors que Stiles les emmenaient dans la maison, jusqu'à la pièce que Stiles pensait être le salon. Il assit Derek sur le canapé, et il remarqua le miroir brisé alors qu'il tirait une caisse pour s'assoir dessus, ses genoux touchant presque ceux de Derek.

« Enlève ta veste. » murmura-t-il, ouvrant la trousse pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

Le loup fit ce qui lui était demandé, il souffla profondément quand le tissu passa sur ses mains. C'était une douleur très humaine, et il pensait qu'elle le rendait meilleur. C'était comme s'il s'entrainait tout seul. Il remit soigneusement en place les longues manches de son haut, et resta silencieux, regardant Stiles. Le garçon prit sa main dans la sienne, sa paume tenant le dos de la main de Derek, un tampon d'alcool toucha sa peau, le faisant siffler et faire une geste de recul. Stiles le regarda avec un air désolé, tendant sa paume au cas où Derek voudrait bien qu'il l'aide à nouveau. Le plus âgé remit sa main dans celle de Stiles. Stiles fit plus attention cette fois, soufflant sur sa main pendant qu'il s'habituait à la brulure de l'alcool, attendant quelques instants pour recommencer.

« Tu as brisé le miroir, » dit-il calmement, avant de prendre une pincette pour retirer les éclats, « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je le voulais. » murmura Derek, grinçant des dents alors que le garçon retirait un éclat plutôt long, et il sut que c'était celui qui était logé dans la chair entre le pouce et le poignet, celui qui rendait douloureux tous mouvement pour ouvrir sa main ou serrer un objet.

« Bien, » Stiles hocha la tête, acceptant la réponse, plutôt content d'en avoir obtenu une, « Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas. » répondit simplement le loup, regardant le garçon qui enlevait les derniers éclats du miroir, puis il attrapa une compresse et appuya pour arrêter le saignement qui venait de commencer.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda-t-il, se demandant comment gérer la douleur. Est-ce que l'aspirine fonctionne sur les loups garous ? Apres tout, il y en avait une boite dans la trousse.

« C'est une douleur très humaine, donc oui. » Derek hocha la tête, se sentant bien car il avait pu répondre en personne à une des questions de Stiles.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura le garçon, en bandant doucement la main du loup, avant de commencer la deuxième. Cela prit du temps, à cause de la douleur le plus âgé s'écartait un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre. Il vérifia que le bandage tenait bien en place, puis il mit leurs mains cote à cote. Il prit une poche de glace instantanée, la cassa sur son genoux, et la secoua avant de la mettre sur les mains du loup.

« Pour le gonflement. » dit-il quand Derek le regarda avec un air interrogateur, puis il s'assit un peu plus sur la caisse, et soupira, « donc, est ce que quelque chose t'a attaqué ou … ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas été attaqué. »

« Bien, est ce que tu vas bien ? »

Non. C'était une réponse simple mais pouvait-il vraiment le dire ? Peut-être qu'il devrait juste mentir encore une fois. Il regarda ses yeux bruns pailletés, ne voulant rien de plus que l'embrasser, tout lui dire, et puis l'embrasser encore. Mais il se décida de répondre quelque chose qui réjouirais Stiles. Stiles aimait la vérité. « Non, pas vraiment. »

« Me diras tu ce qui ne va pas ? »

« …Non. »

« Derek, » Stiles tendit sa main vers la sienne, attrapant l'articulation cassé du loup, ce dernier siffla et il ferma les yeux à cause de la douleur qui l'envahi, « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« R-Rien, » Le loup voulut rouvrir les yeux pour voir à quel point le garçon était inquiet, « c'est mon doigt, mais ça va aller. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Laisse-moi voir. » Il reprit la poche de glace, tourna un peu la main, poussant un peu le bandage pour voir l'articulation du doigt en question. Un gros hématome noir et bleu couvrait l'articulation puis il devenait rouge sang en s'étendant sur le doigt. Ce n'était pas bon. Comment Derek pouvait gérer la douleur de ce truc ?

« Comment as-tu fais ton compte ? » demanda Stiles, tenant sa main avec les deux siennes, n'osant pas toucher le doigt blessé, ayant peur de lui faire encore plus mal. Derek jeta un regard au manteau de la cheminée qui gisait en morceaux par terre, les yeux de Stiles suivirent les siens et son humeur dégringola, « Oh, Derek… »

« Stiles, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. » laisse échapper brusquement le loup, mettant sa main libre sur le genou de Stiles, bougeant un peu sur son siège pour se préparer à tout lui dire.

« Bien sûr, je voulais juste être sûr que tu… » Le jeune baissa la tête et le regard sur la main. Il s'arrêta net, ses yeux voyant quelque chose qui fit jaillir des étincelles dans son cerveau.

« …Stiles ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » Il désigna le poignet de Derek, où un bracelet vert n'était plus caché par la longue manche de coton, il avait roulé quand il avait bougé sur son siège.

« J-Je… Stiles, ce n'est pas… Je suis dé… »

« Espèce de salaud ! » Le garçon se leva, s'éloignant de l'autre, « tout devient clair. J'ai été stupide de ne pas m'en rendre compte avant. »

« Tu n'as pas été stupide, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et j'ai juste… Je savais que tu ne me parlerais pas, et … »

« Alors là, t'as raison. Je ne t'aurais rien dit ! Oh mon Dieu, toutes ces choses dont je t'ai parlé. J-Je t'ai absolument tout dit. » Il était en train de prendre pleinement conscience de la situation, et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Stiles… » Derek se leva et fit un pas vers lui. Le garçon sursauta et tomba en arrière, sur le sol, un éclat du miroir qui était resté par terre vint entailler sa main. Il serra les dents et rapidement s'approcha pour aider Stiles à se relever.

« Non, n-ne me touche pas. Ne m'approche pas. N-ne le fais pas. » Le garçon se releva, tremblant, tenant sa main ensanglantée contre sa poitrine. Il recula pour sortir du salon et tâtonna pour chercher la poignée de la porte.

Il sortit, et c'est alors que ses larmes commencèrent à couler, larmes de frustration en cherchant ses clés, grognant et tapant sur sa Jeep quand il vit qu'elle était sur le contact. Il laissa échapper un sanglot, essuya ses yeux et monta dans sa voiture. Il la démarra et partit en trombe pour sortir de la très longue portée de l'ouïe de Derek. Sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrêta à l'hôpital et demanda la mère de Scott, prétendant que toutes les larmes et la douleur venait de sa main blessée.

Fin du chapitre 5.

Alors ?

A bientôt ^^


	6. Communication

Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ^^

Anath63, Ekio Kimiko, Clina9, Neverland25, Angel Maloy Potter, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ (posté vendredi comme promis ^^ je suis fière de moi).

Bonne lecture.

**Chap. 6 – Communication**

Stiles entra chez lui par la porte de devant, il jeta ses clés sur la table de la cuisine et soupira. Il aurait dû accepter les antis douleurs que lui proposait Madame McCall, Il l'avait regretté dès qu'il avait senti l'air froid à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, et aussi pendant qu'il conduisait en essayant de ne pas trop se servir de sa main. Il avait l'habitude de la conduite de nuit, mais quand même, à cette heure-là, il préférait avoir les deux mains sur le volant. Il marcha jusqu'au frigo, l'ouvrant pour regarder à l'intérieur, n'entendant même pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

« Stiles. »

Il sursauta, fermant à moitié le frigo pour voir qui l'avait surpris, «Oui, Papa ? »

« Tu vas bien ? … Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ? » Evidemment, il avait remarqué. Il était inquiet pour son fils, il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée.

« J-je suis tombé. Un morceau de verre m'a entaillé quand je suis tombé. La mère de Scott m'a déjà soigné. » Expliqua l'ado, essayant de cacher toutes les émotions de la journée, même s'il n'y arrivait pas. Il était stressé, et avait un peu le cœur brisé. Le Sheriff Stilinski avait aussi remarqué ça. Il se rapprocha, sortit 2 bières du frigo et alla s'assoir à la table, faisant signe à son fils de faire comme lui, puis il ouvrit une bière. Stiles s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, tapotant la table en bois du bout de son doigt.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » cajola-t-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Sincèrement, je peux t'en parler ? P-Peux-tu me promettre de prendre quelques jours pour y réfléchir avant de me haïr ? » Laissa échapper Stiles, alors que ses émotions prenait encore le dessus. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait pensé commencer son discours de 'coming out'. Enfin façon de parler. Etait-ce vraiment un discours de 'coming out' ou juste un avertissement dédié à son père ?

« Stiles, c'est… »

« S'il te plait, Papa. »

« Ok, ok, » soupira-t-il en commençant à se préparer pour ce qui allait suivre. Avait-il mis une fille enceinte ? Avait-il trouvé un cadavre ? Avait-il été renvoyé de l'école ? Il bougeait la bouteille en tenant le goulot entre ses doigts, « Tu sais que je t'aime, fils. Je ne pourrais pas te haïr, même si je le voulais. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

La tension des épaules de Stiles diminue d'un cran, « Merci. »

Il hocha la tête, « Maintenant raconte-moi. »

« Bien, » commença Stiles, essayant de trouver les bons mots, « Il y aura peut-être un moment… dans le futur… où… Dieu, je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Le Sheriff Stilinski observa sn fils laisser tomber sa tête sur la table et grogner, avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu. Il avait vraiment l'air de passer un mauvais moment. Il ouvrit l'autre bière et la fit glisser à travers la table jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la tête de son fils. Le jeune émit un petit bruit et regarda la bouteille, puis il regarda son père.

« Parle-moi. » propose-t-il, prêt à entendre ce que son fils avait à lui dire.

« Bien… » Il enroula sa main indemne autour de la bouteille, « Dans l'avenir, je pourrais, s-si je trouve quelqu'un… »

Silence.

« J-je pourrais ramener à la maison… quelqu'un de la gente masculine. P-pour un rendez-vous ou… qu'importe. » Il murmura la dernière partie, se rasseyant pour prendre une gorgée d'alcool, habitué qu'il était par les fois où son père l'avait laissé boire (et les autres où il l'ignorait). Il sentit son estomac se retourner en le regardant à nouveau.

« Bien, tout va bien, » dit le Sheriff Stilinski, soulagé, il haussa les épaules, « J'ai cru que tu allais me dire que tu laissais tomber l'école ou que tu avais trouvé un cadavre. Tu es gay. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Gay, je veux dire, et je ne laisse pas tomber l'école, » il corrigea, « je pourrais ramener une fille à la maison… Si j'en trouve une qui m'apprécie assez. C'est juste… Ca va dans les deux sens et je n'en sais pas grand-chose pour l'instant mais c'est tout ce que j'ai là maintenant. »

Son père hocha la tête, « Ok… Je pense que je vais prendre ces quelques jours dont tu parlais pour m'y habituer, mais saches sue je t'aime toujours. Bien parlé, fils. »

Il hocha la tête, et son père se leva, l'embrassa sur le crane avant d'aller dans le salon, sans doute pour regarder la télévision ou faire de la paperasserie. Stiles soupira de soulagement et prit une gorgée pour célébrer cela avant de retourner dans sa chambre sans la bouteille. Une fois arrivé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de soulever hanches pour attraper son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Danny, puis plaça le téléphone contre son oreille.

Après trois sonneries, il entendit la voix de Danny, « Allo ? » Sa voix était basse, et il pouvait entendre d'autres voix en arrière-plan.

« Hé, c'est moi. Je voulais juste te dire que j'en ai parlé à mon père, et il accepte bien tout ça. Même s'il prend quelques jours pour laisser les choses se tasser. Ça a été. » Lui dit Stiles, entendant son rire amusé.

« C'est génial. Je savais que ça ne poserait pas de problème. Je suis content pour toi. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux depuis que tu l'as dit ? » Demanda le gardien de Lacrosse, et l'autre entendit le téléphone, comme s'il se déplaçait, puis un souffle de vent.

« Je me sens bien. Merci, Danny… Euh, hm, es-tu occupé ou quelque chose du genre ? Tu as l'air occupé. »

« Je suis juste à un diner d'affaire de mes parents, enfin à l'extérieur maintenant. Il y a plein de monde à l'intérieur, tous sur leurs 31. Merci pour ton appel, j'avais besoin d'une raison pour prendre l'air. » Confirma Danny, Stiles se rappela que les parents étaient tous deux docteurs, et qu'il n'arrivait jamais à prononcer leurs noms de famille.

« Oh, bien, ne suis-je pas génial ? » rigola-t-il, « on peut s'envoyer des sms si tu dois y retourner. »

« Ouais, ma mère veut absolument que je fasse bonne impression, et je ne peux pas si je ne suis pas à l'intérieur. Je t'envoie un sms dès que je peux. » Stiles n'entendit plus le bruit du vent, il supposa qu'il était de retour à l'intérieur.

« Ok, à tout à l'heure alors. » dit-il, attendant l'au revoir de Danny avant de raccrocher, plaçant ensuite le téléphone sur son ventre. Il aurait souhaité avoir son sac à dos, il aurait pu faire des recherches pour Scott, même si Derek le corrigerais surement en ayant de meilleures réponses. Stupide Derek je-sais-tout Hale. Il détestait Derek, mais il l'aimait. Il le voulait, mais Derek était un crétin, qui lui avait fait croire qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. En plus, comment était-il possible qu'il se change en chien ?

Il y eut un petit bruit à sa fenêtre, quand Stiles regarda, il vit le reflet d'un objet pointu en argent. Il chancela sur son lit et fouilla sous son lit pour trouver un truc, n'importe quoi. Il attrapa une boite de fils en spray et la sortit, peut être que s'il faisait un truc stupide comme pulvériser des fils partout, la personne qui voulait entrer ne saurait pas quoi faire et s'en irait. C'était tiré par les cheveux. Le verrou de la fenêtre s'ouvrit, et il tomba à genoux. La personne ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa, et Stiles ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être Scott, il ne pensa à rien, vraiment, alors il se leva et activa le spray. Du spray au poivre sortit de la boite au lieu des stupides fils, et Derek hurla quand le produit atteint ses yeux. Le garçon arrêta immédiatement, regardant avec de grands yeux le loup qui souffrait, puis la boite de spray avant de la jeter sur le côté et d'aider Derek à atteindre la salle de bains et s'excusant de nombreuses fois. Il l'assit, attrapa une serviette et la mouilla, l'essora et la posa sur les yeux de Derek. Il l'écouta grogner, et remarqua que les bandages avaient disparu mais pas les coupures, et le bracelet vert était toujours à son poignet. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas enlevé ? Derek laissa Stiles lui mouiller le visage, le sac à dos de Stiles glissa de son épaule et tomba sur le sol à côté de lui, il sentit un doigt sous menton alors il releva la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Derek. » murmura-t-il, en tamponnant et essuyant les yeux, se sentant horrible quand il grogna de douleur.

« Je ne savais pas que tu me détestais à ce point. Je suis désolé. » Lui dit Derek, en tendant la main pour prendre le poignet du garçon, retirant la serviette humide et finalement il se laissa guérir tout seul.

« J-Je ne te hais pas… à ce point. » répondit Stiles, remettant la serviette sur son visage juste pour faire quelque chose, se rapprochant, les doigts de sa main libre et bandée touchant le visage de l'autre avec un plaisir coupable. Il y avait peu de fois où il avait pu toucher le visage du loup.

« Tu ne me hais pas ? » demanda Derek même s'il pouvait entendre la vérité dans le rythme cardiaque de Stiles, alors que le sien accélérait dans sa poitrine, sa peau se réchauffait sous le toucher du jeune.

« J-je… Que fais-tu ici, de toute façon ? » Il pouvait sentir la respiration du loup sur son visage, et il se pencha plus près, essuyant doucement le dessous des yeux puis les pommettes, le bout des doigts de l'autre main sur sa mâchoire, englobant presque le coté de son visage.

« Pour te dire que j'étais désolé. Et je t'ai ramené ton sac à dos. »

« Tu… et tu m'as rapporté mon… Merci. »

« Je ne t'ai pas encore dit que j'étais désolé. »

« Alors fais-le. »

Derek tendit la main et attrapa gentiment le devant du tee shirt de Stiles, levant lentement les yeux pour le regarder, sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Il se redressa, sentant son rythme cardiaque et celui de Stiles qui accéléraient presque dangereusement alors que leurs nez se touchaient, et que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient. La sonnerie de son téléphone fit sauter Stiles, il laissa tomber la serviette pour aller chercher son téléphone. Il avait si proche, ça avait intérêt d'être important sinon il allait s'énerver. Derek l'observa avec un air malheureux alors que le garçon attrapait son téléphone sur le sol. Un soupçon d'amusement envahi son corps alors que l'autre s'assit sur le sol avec les genoux contre sa poitrine, comme un enfant absorbé dans un jeu vidéo ou en train de dessiner. Il le regarda répondre au sms avec un petit sourire sur ses merveilleuses lèvres. Derek se surprit à se lever, à attraper le sac à dos, et à aller s'assoir à côté de lui. Stiles garda les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son téléphone, mais son cœur rata un battement quand le loup s'installa à côté de lui. Danny lui avait envoyé un sms lui disant qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il préfèrerait être chez lui pour manger un sandwich au fromage même si ses parents n'approuveraient pas. Ils avaient besoin qu'il soit un « papillon gay et mondain ». Stiles lui avait répondu en rigolant que sa soirée était en quelque sorte meilleure que la sienne.

« Alors… peut être que je devrais m'en aller si tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre. » murmura le plus âgé, l'autre garçon le regarda. Il pouvait dire que Stiles ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, mais il y avait aussi autre chose.

« Peut-être que tu devrais. M-Merci pour mon sac à dos. » Dit-il, se tenant au sol. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Derek rester, pas après qu'il l'ait trahi, en utilisant une fausse identité… qui n'était pas vraiment fausse, mais c'était… Il ne savait pas encore tout. Le plus âgé hocha la tête et allait se lever pour s'en aller, mais avant, il se rapprocha et lui fit un baiser sur la joue, faisant se raidir son corps et se réchauffer sa peau. Derek se leva avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Quand tu ne me détesteras plus, et que tu voudras une raison pour ce que j'ai fait, tu sais que je serais là. Laisse-moi juste un mot et je viendrais. »

Il y eut un petit bruit à la fermeture de la fenêtre, puis un son presque inaudible à l'extérieur. Il écouta attentivement pour essayer d'entendre Derek qui courrait loin de la maison, mais n'entendit rien. _Les loups garous de naissance, à l'aise sur leur pieds quand ils le veulent_. Son téléphone bipa à nouveau.

**Danny** (Mobile) :

Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait ? As-tu un beau gosse dans les alentours ?

**Stiles** (Mobile) :

Il est venu par ma fenêtre.

**Danny** (Mobile) :

'Il' ? Eh bien, tu as vite été fixé, non ? Tu veux que je laisse pour que tu puisses 'parler' avec lui ?

**Stiles** (Mobile) :

C'est pour lui que je craque, et maintenant il le sait. Et non, il est déjà parti. Il m'a presque embrassé, et j'étais nerveux, alors il m'a embrassé sur la joue et il est parti.

**Danny **(Mobile) :

Bien, alors… Allez, dis-moi qui c'est. Raconte.

**Stiles **(Mobile) :

Tu ne le connais pas, mec.

**Danny **(Mobile) :

Dis le moi quand même.

**Stiles **(Mobile) :

… Je vais dormir… Bye, Danny.

**Danny **(Mobile) :

Bien. Va rêver de ton petit ami secret. Je te soutirerais la réponse, tu verras.

**Stiles **(Mobile) :

BONNE NUIT DANNY.

Fin du chapitre 6.

Alors ?

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour la boite de fils en spray, vous savez ce sont ses sprays qu'on trouve dans les fêtes foraine et que les gamins achètent pour en vaporiser sur tout le monde (au cas où vous n'aviez pas compris parce que je ne crois pas que c'était très clair mais plus j'essaie d'expliquer moins j'y arrive )


	7. Transformation

Désolé pour le retard, ma seule excuse est que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents …

Merci pour les reviews Anath63, Ekio Kimiko, Clina9, Neverland25, et encore désolé pour le retard par rapport à la date que je vous avais annoncé TT

Bonne lecture et laissez un mot (même pour me critiquer ^^)

**Chap. 7 – Transformation.**

Cela prit une semaine et deux jours pour que sa curiosité prenne le dessus. Il avait tellement lu les livres que Derek lui avait laissés, avec presque toutes les réponses à ses questions, qu'il lui avait presque pardonné. Presque. Il voulait toujours savoir comment et pourquoi il était devenu un loup. Ça, il ne l'avait pas écrit. Il tapota son stylo sur la page qu'il lisait et soupira, voulant davantage de réponses. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui pardonner ? Vraiment, pour de vrai ? Il n'était pas sûr que Derek ait compris la leçon… Même s'il l'avait aidé. Mais il pensait qu'il avait aussi aidé Derek. Il savait qu'il avait le béguin pour lui, et qu'en fait, il aimait quand il le poussait contre des murs. Il aimait la proximité que cela leur accordait, même si c'était pour le menacer. Il prit un bloc note vide et un marqueur, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et laissa tomber les objets sur la pelouse à l'extérieur.

« Derek, comment peux-tu te transformer complètement en loup ? Donne-moi une réponse simple, ok ? » Demanda-t-il à l'obscurité, à peine capable de voir les bois derrière la route, malgré l'éclairage public. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il se rendit compte de sa stupidité, il parlait à quelqu'un qui n'était pas là et s'attendait à recevoir une réponse par une note comme une petite fille. Il s'assit sur le sol, saisissant son livre avec l'aide d'une règle, et continua de lire. Cinq ou six minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas, puis celui du papier et enfin le click du stylo. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu, pour ne parler que de ça. Un mot passa par sa fenêtre, il l'attrapa, le défroissa rapidement et le lut « _Pour un loup garou de naissance, c'est la prochaine étape. J'ai atteint un niveau dans ma forme de Beta qui me permet de me transformer complètement. Scott aura besoin d'entrainement s'il veut y arriver._ »

« Comment fais-tu pour te transformer ? » demanda-t-il sans hausser la voix, posant le papier sur le sol à côté de lui, alors qu'un autre morceau de papier froissé passait par sa fenêtre. Il l'attrapa pour le lire, « _La concentration. Parfois, la colère. Et puis ça peut être involontaire. »_

« J'aime la réponse simple, merci pour ça. Est-ce douloureux ? » Il sourit un peu en admirant l'écriture du loup avant de mettre ce papier avec l'autre.

_« Quand on est jeune et/ou quand c'est la première fois. Et pendant la pleine lune, ça peut être douloureux. Les griffes et les crocs qui traversent la chair humaine, la première fois que je me suis transformé, j'ai eu l'impression d'être poignardé. »_

Stiles lut et prit cela en considération. Il remarqua aussi que Derek avait parlé de son passé, il était bizarre de le voir s'ouvrir autant, « J-Je veux te voir le faire. »

« Non. » entendit il doucement d'un ton incrédule, et aussi surprit. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas avoir une démonstration ? Il voulait voir la transformation de Derek, et le plus âgé aurait dû être heureux qu'il veuille bien le voir tout court.

« Je m'en fiche que ce soit dangereux. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis encore en vie malgré toutes les transformations de Scott, et je me suis mis en danger pour vous aider, toi aussi bien que lui, après toutes les menaces de mort que tu as faites contre moi. Je le mérite, ne serait-ce que comme un remerciement… et comme un début d'excuse, Derek. » Répliqua-t-il, puis il y eut un silence. Il n'y eut aucun mouvement audible à l'extérieur, et il ne bougea pas non plus. Peut-être que le loup avait fui pendant son monologue. Il soupira et allait se lever, quand un autre papier froissé vola à travers sa fenêtre. Il l'attrapa avidement et le déplia.

« _Ma maison. 14h, demain. Va dormir, je te veux reposé et en pleine forme. Bonne nuit, Stiles. »_

Il lança son poing en l'air, « Oh, Oui ! » Il entendit des pas s'éloigner rapidement, et il regarda par sa fenêtre à temps pour apercevoir Derek qui courrait pour traverser la route puis il disparut dans les bois, « Bon' Nuit Derek ».

Stiles marchait dans le couloir, jouant avec les papiers rassemblés dans sa main. Plus qu'une chose à faire avant de pouvoir quitter l'école et aller chez Derek. Il avait gardé les papiers toute la journée, voulant se souvenir du rendez-vous et avoir quelque chose si le loup le foutait à la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires des garçons et il fourra les papiers dans la poche de son jeans. Scott lui sourit, en sortant son équipement de son sac.

« Hé mec. Je me demandais quand tu arriverais. Je ne t'ai plus vu depuis la chimie. » Dit-il, retirant son tee shirt pour en mettre un autre. Stiles était content qu'il ne soit pas gêné de se changer devant lui maintenant qu'il savait.

« C'était il y a deux cours, mec. J'ai eu Histoire avec Lydia. » Répliqua-t-il, allant à son casier et commençant à se changer. Danny arriva, ralentissant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je trouverais, Stiles. » Le plus grand était proche, et il sourit quand le plus petit commença à son tour à sourire. Puis il alla à son casier et commença à se préparer pour l'entrainement.

Scott lui jeta un regard, l'ayant entendu. Stiles lui retourna juste son regard puis l'ignora et se changea. Tous les joueurs étaient sur le terrain, Scott attrapa l'ado déjanté par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que Danny va trouver ? »Demanda-t-il, un peu paniqué. Stiles n'allait rien dire à Danny, n'est-ce pas ?

« Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'agit pas de ton grand secret. Aie confiance en moi, Il est décidé à découvrir quelque chose d'autre. » Le calma Stiles, « Et tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te ramener aujourd'hui. J'ai des recherches à faire après l'école. »

« Des recherches ? »

« Ouais, pour nous. Des recherches sur les loups garous. Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« … Je ne m'inquiétais pas jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de ne pas m'inquiéter. »

« Bilinski, McCall ! Allez ! » leur hurla l'entraineur, « McCall, sur le terrain. Toi, tu fais des tours de terrain. »

L'entrainement passait lentement pendant qu'il faisait des tours de terrain. Il ne jouerait jamais, il le savait. L'entraineur ne le mettrait probablement jamais sur le terrain. Il préfèrerait déclarer forfait plutôt que de le laisser entrer sur le terrain, quelle merde. Il se demandait même pourquoi il était dans l'équipe ? Parce qu'il le voulait, et que personne ne pensait qu'il le pourrait. Après toutes les fois où il avait couru dans sa vie, et qu'il avait réfléchi en courant, il était devenu plutôt bon. Et il s'entrainait dans sa cour.

Son esprit revint soudainement à la nuit dernière et à Derek dans sa cour. Attendait-il vraiment dehors qu'il lui parle, ou l'avait-il entendu d'aussi loin ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Davantage de questions envahirent sa tête alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait regarder Derek se transformer. Serait-ce lent, ou aussi rapide qu'un clin d'œil ? Y aurait-il un moment où il serait un mélange bizarre, à moitié loup et à moitié humain ? Le laisserait il être dans la même pièce pendant qu'il se transformerait ? Il voulait être aussi près que possible pour tout voir de ses propres yeux, chaque petit détail. Il serait en face de Derek s'il pouvait être aussi près. Mais à quel point pouvait il contrôler le loup qu'il avait en lui ? Devait-il enlever ses vêtements pour devenir un loup ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu accourir à quatre pattes avec sa veste en cuir sur les épaules.

Un coup de sifflet le fit sursauter, il indiquait la fin de l'entrainement. Il devait aller à la vieille maison brulée pour voir un loup qui avait exprimé le désir de l'embrasser et, à une époque pas si lointaine, de le tuer… Dit comme ça, ça semblait bizarre, mais néanmoins, il courut à travers le terrain avant tous les autres et rentra dans le bâtiment. Il était en sueurs et il avait besoin d'une douche. Il n'aimait pas prendre sa douche avec les autres gars, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il enleva rapidement son équipement et le jeta dans son casier, il retira son teeshirt et son short en vérifiant qu'il était bien tout seul. Il enleva son boxer une fois dans la douche, puis l'alluma, il haleta quand l'eau froide le frappa. Elle se réchauffa au bout d'un moment, et il espéra que tous les autres soient trop fatigués pour venir en courant comme lui venait de le faire. Il avait besoin d'un moment tout seul. Il détestait quand ils étaient tous là, ils se tenaient en cercle, comparaient la taille de leurs pénis et parlaient de choses stupides. Il ne voulait pas participé à ça. Aucun n'avait vu sa queue, et il voulait que ça continue comme ça. Il se frotta avec le savon, éliminant la sueur. Il ne voulait pas que Derek sente la sueur et le Lacrosse sur lui. Il voulait qu'il sente… lui. Et un peu le parfum du savon qui resterait. C'était encore autre chose, les sens de Derek. Il voulait tout savoir à leurs sujets aussi. Aurait-il dû programmer une autre journée avec lui ?

Pendant une seconde il paniqua en entendant le grincement de la porte puis le bruit et les voix des autres membres de l'équipe. IL essuya ses yeux et éteins la douche, il enroula sa serviette autour de ses hanches et attrapa ses sous-vêtements, quittant les douches alors qu'un groupe y entrait. Il vit le reste de l'équipe qui enlevait ses vêtements et se préparait à y entrer. Il était curieux mais il ne regarda pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le surprennent en train de les regarder. Il alla à son casier et sortit son sac, regardant les autres vêtements qu'il avait prévu pour sa première invitation chez Derek. Il attrapa son boxer propre et s'assura que personne ne le regardait avant de l'enfiler en dessous de sa serviette. Il laissa la serviette glisser, finit de se sécher avec puis la mit sur son épaule. Il sentit sa serviette quitter son épaule, en se retournant il vit Jackson et quelques sportifs populaires, Danny était absent.

« Mec, rends la moi. » dit-il, voulant l'attraper, mais l'autre la retira plus loin.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » demanda le blond avec un sourire, content de faire chier celui qui faisait copain-copain avec Lydia dans leur cours d'Histoire. Elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait s'assoir à côté de Stiles aujourd'hui, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Stiles n'était pas son petit ami, contrairement à lui.

« Alors je vais rester humide. » répondit l'ado déjanté en tout logique, il ne récolta qu'un regard noir.

« Eh bien, eh bien, tu vas te faire tout beau, non ? » se moqua Mitchell, attrapant le sac contenant ses affaires propres et regardant dedans comme s'il allait y trouver de l'or. Les seules autres choses qu'il avait dedans étaient son inhalateur pour son asthme saisonnier (et pour le cas où Scott en aurait besoin), sa boite d'Adderall, et son téléphone.

« Peux-tu arrêter ? Je ne veux pas que des idiots fouillent dans mes affaires. » Lui dit-il, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de celui-ci.

« Où vas-tu aujourd'hui, Stilinski ? Je devrai peut être te faire un cocard, ça t'irait bien. » Lui dit Mitchell, Jackson ricana.

Cela porta un coup à son ego, et il décida qu'il en avait assez.

« Vous savez où je vais ? Je vais voir la copine de Jackson. Et si tu as un problème avec ça, je peux raconter à tout le monde où tu as eu ces coupures sur la nuque. » Le défia Stiles, regardant Mitchell puis Jackson, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés à la mention de Lydia. Il poussa l'autre ado, le plaquant contre son casier, se tenant devant lui, Stiles se sentait mal à l'aise parce qu'ils ne portaient tous deux qu'un seul morceau de tissu chacun. Il n'aimait pas Jackson de cette façon.

« N'ose même pas. Reste loin d'elle, et tu ne peux pas me dénoncer sans dénoncer Scott et Derek Hale. » dit-il, baissant la voix pour dire la seconde partie, et en le fixant, ses mains le serraient si fort qu'elle blessaient ses épaules.

« Je fais ce que je veux. Je peux toujours raconter que Derek t'a botté le cul et que tu as pleuré comme un bébé. Maintenant dis à tes abrutis de lâcher mes affaires et rends moi ma foutue serviette. » Lui dit Stiles calmement, « et éloigne-toi de moi, tu pues le désespoir. »

Jackson fut pris de court par le garçon qui osait se dresser devant lui, et il recula, prenant le sac de Stiles et lui rendant en même temps que sa serviette. Ils se dirigèrent vers les douches, avec des expressions pas contentes, sans doute pour emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. Après qu'ils soient partis, il prit une respiration profonde bien qu'hésitante, sentant une crise de panique arriver. Soudainement, Scott fût là, ses mains sur sa poitrine et son dos, se penchant pour voir comment il allait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il de toute urgence, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé, « viennent-il juste… d'essayer de te blesser ou un truc du genre ? »

« N-Non… Jackson a joué au con, m-mais je vais bien. Je dois aller faire cette recherche. » Stiles essayait de se débarrasser de ce malaise du mieux qu'il pouvait et voulait se relever, s'habiller et sortir d'ici. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il s'éloigna de Scott, à qui il fit un faux sourire rassurant, il s'habilla, heureux d'être à nouveau dans ses fringues. Il passa son haut noir sans manche avec un col en V, puis un haut écossais bleu flashy et blanc par-dessus, dont il releva les manches. Il s'assura que la braguette de son jeans bleu foncé était bien fermée, puis il rassembla ses affaires dans son sac et le jeta sur son épaule. Il dit au revoir à Scott avant de quitter le vestiaire, ses mains tenant à nouveau les papiers. Il atteint le parking, où Lydia attendait Jackson à côté de sa voiture à elle, elle sourit quand elle le vit.

« Eh bien, tu t'es mis sur ton 31 ? » dit-elle en le fixant.

« Merci. Tu as l'air… fantastique. Comme toujours. » Lui dit il sincèrement, en souriant encore plus.

Elle rigola, « Merci, Stiles. »

« De rien. Mais, je peux te demander une faveur ? » il vit Jackson passer la double porte de l'école, « peux-tu me couvrir si mon père demande où je suis ? Dit lui juste que je suis avec toi. »

« Bien sûr. Tu ferais la même chose pour moi. » Lydia hocha la tête, ramenant une mèche de ses parfaits cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille.

« Merci. » dit-il rapidement, se penchant et lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, la faisant sourire avant de partir en courant vers sa voiture. Il entendit Lydia dire qu'il était adorable quand Jackson lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Il sauta dans sa voiture, jetant son sac à l'arrière, sortant son téléphone et il composa le numéro de son père en démarrant la voiture.

« Hé, Stiles. Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda son père après quelques sonneries, il avait l'air occupé.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je rentrerais tard parce que je reste avec Lydia pendant un moment, ok ? »

« Ok, fils. Amuse-toi bien. »

« C'est ce que je vais faire. »

Ils se dirent au revoir et 'je t'aime' alors que Stiles sortait du parking pour atteindre la route qui menait chez Derek. Il raccrocha, prit une profonde respiration en pensant à ce qui l'attendait et à la personne parfaite qui l'attendait lui, rien que lui.

Quand il fut en vue de la vieille maison, il se gara et éteins le moteur, puis il sortit. Il remit les papiers dans sa poche arrière et se dirigea vers la maison, il toqua avant d'entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Waouh, plus personne ne toque désormais. » dit une voix, et Stiles leva les yeux, et vit Derek en haut des escaliers.

« Eh bien… C'est toujours ta maison. » Répondit Stiles, appréciant que le loup ne porte pas ses habits habituels. Il avait une chemise blanche, et un jeans foncé, mais pas de chaussures, ni de chaussettes.

« Ouais, ce qu'il en reste, » il regarda autour de lui avant de soupirer, « Donc tu veux vraiment le voir, hein ? »

« Plus que tout. » répondit le plus petit, le regardant comme s'il allait le faire là tout de suite.

« Alors viens, avant que je change d'avis. » Derek partit, et Stiles le suivit, montant rapidement l'escalier à temps pour le voir ouvrir une porte et s'y arrêter. Le garçon marcha jusqu'à lui, et le plus vieux le fit rentrer, puis ferma la porte derrière eux. Il prit une paire de menottes et les tendit à Stiles.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ? » demanda-t-il en les désignant.

Le loup l'obligea à les prendre, puis il retira sa chemise, « Attache moi, Stiles. »

« O-Ok. » Il hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer le torse de Derek. Il prit les poignets de l'autre et l'attacha, vérifiant qu'elles n'étaient pas trop serrées. Le plus âgé marcha jusqu'au lit puis s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, il éleva une jambe pour y poser son bras, et Stiles s'assit près de lui, en face, presque dans la même position.

« A quel point veux-tu être près ? » demanda-t-il, et le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il lui coupa la parole, « montre-moi juste. »

Le plus jeune fit ce qui lui était demandé et se rapprocha, entre les jambes de Derek. Le loup parut un peu abasourdi pendant un moment, puis il haussa les épaules, « Je veux tout voir de près… P-Pour les recherches. »

Le plus âgé lécha ses lèvres et hocha la tête, Stiles était si près qu'il pouvait sentir ses cuisses contre l'arrière des siennes, « Bien sûr, les recherches… Mais tu dois savoir que tu seras encore plus en danger en étant si près. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les menottes me protègeront. » dit-il sarcastiquement, mais il était prêt à tout. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait, mais il était prêt à le découvrir. Le loup hocha une fois la tête.

« Mais si tu as peur, ou que tu vois que je suis hors de contrôle, je veux que tu cours. Compris ? »

« Oui. »

Il avait compris mais il savait qu'il n'irait nulle part. Derek soupira, puis regarda ses mains menottées, puis à nouveau Stiles. Stiles était si près qu'il pouvait voir les lueurs bleues électrique dans ses yeux avant qu'ils commencent à briller de cette magnifique couleur de glace. Il fut captivé par ses yeux et souhaita pouvoir les regarder pour toujours. Derek laissa échapper un petit grognement, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il essayait de se transformer le plus lentement possible pour le garçon. Sa peau commença à bouger et sa tête se tourna instinctivement pour diminuer la douleur d'aller aussi lentement, et il sentit une main sur sa joue, un léger halètement lui parvint de Stiles alors qu'il sentait sa peau changer. Le loup n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant le jeune voir ses dents avant que ses crocs ne sortent, un léger grondement s'en échappa. Il sentit Stiles frémir, et entendit son cœur accélérer. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, et vit le visage surprit et intrigué du garçon.

Stiles sentit le regard intense de ses yeux brulants, et il se surprit à s'avancer plus près, son autre main venant pour toucher le visage transformé de Derek. Il regarda dans ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'être excité par cette vue si érotique. Dès que Derek sentit l'excitation, il grogna plus fort et referma aussitôt les yeux, sentant son contrôle s'échapper alors que l'animal essayait de prendre le dessus. Les griffes remplacèrent les ongles, et il rentra la tête dans les épaules. Stiles aurait dû partir en courant, mais il était toujours là, à la même place. Savait-il ? Probablement pas.

« Derek. » murmura-t-il, et la tête du loup tourna un peu, comme un prédateur qui écoute le bruit que fais sa proie. Il sentit un éclair de nervosité le traverser, il avait déjà vu ce geste juste avant que Scott ne l'attaque, enfin une des nombreuses fois où il l'avait fait. Derek sépara lentement ses mains, les menottes craquèrent et s'étirèrent avant de céder devant la force surnaturelle, « O-Oh, merde. »

Le loup sentit le garçon essayer de se lever, et il le cloua sur place en posant une main puissante sur le haut de sa cuisse, le faisant gémir. Il le tira plus près, plaçant sa propre cuisse pour remplacer sa main, ses griffes allant frôler son cou, le faisant relever la tête pour éviter qu'elles percent la peau. Il le regarda, ses yeux le transperçant, il émettait de petits grognements en observant les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Stiles. Il en vit tellement qu'il était difficile de dire ce qu'était certaines de ces émotions. Mais il avait vu le désir. Il avait senti plusieurs points sensibles sur le corps du garçon, certains étaient évidents, mais il fut désarçonné en voyant que l'un d'eux était ses épaules. Son autre main vint repousser le tissu du vêtement, se léchant les lèvres en voyant la peau crémeuse. Cela causa une grande réaction dans le corps de Stiles, l'odeur l'atteint une seconde après et sa vision devint rouge, alors qu'un autre grognement lui échappait. Il vit un bleu qui apparaissait sur son épaule, qui ressemblait à la forme d'une main, selon lui. Instantanément, il se sentit devenir protecteur alors que son pouce passait sur la peau maltraitée.

Stiles déglutit bruyamment, essayant de se calmer alors qu'il regardait la magnifique créature qui le clouait au lit, presque douloureusement, mais pas assez, elle était juste imposante. Rien qu'au son qu'il émettait, il pouvait dire que Derek était énervé, et doucement et gentiment, il bougea sa main pour prendre la joue du loup dans sa main, tournant sa tête pour le regarder.

« Je vais bien. » murmura-t-il, plaçant son autre main sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait comme un tambour. Le plus âgé gémit presque à ce contact, alors que ses sens étaient à leurs maximum. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais été aussi sensible au toucher auparavant. Rien de ce qu'il avait appris ne l'avait préparé à ce genre d'intimité. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Stiles le vit se détendre et ses yeux revinrent à la rencontre de ceux noisette du garçon, il les vit devenir plus doux, moins effrayés, « Que ressens-tu ? »

La main de Derek descendit sur la poitrine de l'autre, sur son cœur. Le jeune laissa échapper une respiration tremblante, « Tu peux sentir mon cœur ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Reviens. Je pourrais voir le loup entier une autre fois. J Juste, reviens-moi. » Dit calmement le garçon, une intonation urgente dans la voix. Le loup ferma les yeux et se concentra pour reprendre sa forme humaine, il réussit et essaya d'ignorer l'excitation qu'il pouvait toujours sentir avec la proximité du garçon. Il prit une inspiration et rencontra ses yeux, noisette dans bleu-vert. Stiles posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Derek, se rapprochant, prenant une bouffe de l'odeur légèrement humide de la peau de l'autre, « Waouh. »

Derek ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il sauta sur le garçon, le plaquant sur le lit et se plaçant au-dessus de lui : ses poignets derrière sa tête et ses jambes légèrement écartées alors que les cuisses du loup le maintenait immobile, installées de chaque côté des siennes sur le matelas. Le plus âgé se pencha, leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres, son souffle chaud caressant ses lèvres et ses joues.

« Tu aurais dû courir, Stiles. »

**Fin du chapitre 7.**

Encore désolé pour le retard …

Bonne nouvelle pour celles qui attendent des nouvelles pour la suite de 'Last one standing', l'auteur a publié le chapitre 3 ^^, ça devient bon ^^

A bientôt.


	8. Monstre

Voilà le chapitre 8 ^^

Il est encore plus long que le précèdent ^^ et ça va pas en s'arrangeant avec les prochains ^^

Merci pour les reviews (désolé d'avoir mis du temps pour vos répondre mais j'ai préféré rester concentrée sur la traduction ^^ donc je vous ai répondu juste avant de poster ^^

Donc merci à Ekio Kimiko, Clina9, Neverland25, Angel Malfoy Potter pour leurs reviews et leur soutien ^^

Bonne lecture

**Chap. 8 – Monstres.**

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être resté. » gémit Stiles, le loup fourra son nez contre sa joue, puis descendit en direction de son cou. Ses mains étaient toujours clouées au-dessus de sa tête, les mains de Derek sur ses poignets, ses pouces caressant la peau sensible, il relâcha légèrement sa prise quand il fut sûr que l'autre ne s'enfuirait pas.

La bouche du plus vieux se baladait sur son cou, laissant volontairement sortir ses dents pour le choquer. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation sur la peau de l'autre, en même temps que le désir et l'envie. C'était enivrant. Il laissa sa langue gouter cette peau et lécha la ligne du tendon qui le mena directement derrière l'oreille, un autre point sensible. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune, et il tira un peu sur ses mains pour demander qu'elles soient libérées. Derek en libera une, et la main de Stiles vint se poser sur sa joue pour rapprocher leurs visages à nouveau. L'ado déjanté humidifia ses lèvres.

« Derek. »

La façon dont il prononça son nom envoya un frisson dans le dos de Derek. Il prit un moment et regarda dans ses yeux, puis il laissa leurs lèvres se rencontrer, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs mains commencèrent à bouger. Leurs lèvres bougeaient doucement, lentement, mais la passion brulait dans leurs poitrines, envoyant des picotements dans tout leur corps. Les mains du loup glissèrent jusqu'à la ceinture du jeans du garçon, ses doigts passant sous la chemise pour toucher la peau chaude et lisse. Stiles gémit dans sa bouche, ses mains se déplaçant jusqu'à la nuque de l'autre, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, une langue qui caressait sa bouche et qu'il laissa aussitôt entrer. La langue de Derek explorait cette bouche au gout si incroyablement bon, au bout d'un moment sa langue se mit à participer au baiser. Quand ils s'éloignent, Stiles prends une profonde respiration, et reste ainsi quelques secondes avant tirer le plus âgé vers lui et pénétrant sa bouche avec sa langue pour mieux le sentir, pour mieux le gouter. Le loup le laissa faire, grognant doucement et se rapprochant encore, une de ses jambes vint se placer entre celles du garçon, voulant tellement le toucher tout de suite à l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps.

« Mm. » Stiles n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser partir quand il se souleva légèrement, ouvrant les yeux pour voir Derek ouvrir les siens.

« Est-ce que tu me déteste encore ? » demanda-t-il, caressant doucement la joue de Stiles, faisant de même avec son poignet.

« Non, mais je suis toujours furieux contre toi. » lui dit le garçon avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Derek finit par le libérer et il se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il le regarda, plaçant son bras pour supporter sa tête.

« La colère est mieux que la haine. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Sa main glissait sur la petite partie d'abdomen qui était à découvert, suivant la fine ligne de poils, puis atteint l'os de la hanche.

« O-Ouais, je suppose. » Stiles frissonna un peu, en essayant de contenir ses émotions, pressé de vérifier si Derek était vraiment désolé pour pouvoir continuer, mais le doigt qui caressait sa hanche ne l'aidait pas vraiment, « Alors, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? La vérité. »

Le plus âgé soupira, « Tu dois comprendre que j'ai senti que tu te sentais seul et malheureux, et que tu pouvais aller voir personne parce que tu pensais les déranger. Je savais que tu ne m'en parlerais pas encore… Et j'avais cette nouvelle capacité. Selon moi, je l'ai utilisé au maximum de ses possibilités. Je ne savais pas que tu allais parler de moi, c'est la vérité. »

« Wow. J-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais sentir tout ça. » répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

« Je ne peux pas avec la majorité des gens, mais parfois c'est évident… Et parfois il y a une connexion spéciale. Parfois, je savais quand tu avais besoin de moi… ou de Ben, c'est tout. » Dit le loup calmement, en se penchant un peu plus près, laissant agir son attirance pour le garçon, attirance plus connue sous le nom de connexion. Il voulait avoir une connexion avec lui.

« Donc… Je suis spécial ? » Demanda Stiles, un peu intimidé que Derek prenne autant soin de lui. Il commençait à comprendre l'autre côté de l'histoire.

« Oui, tu l'es. Pour moi. » Il hocha la tête, traçant des cercles sur l'abdomen du garçon.

Le jeune sourit et s'assit, « Bien, c'est bon à savoir. »

Il se leva, et Derek fit de même pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit, « Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ? Que puis-je faire pour que tu m'apprécie à nouveau ? Je peux réessayer de me transformer, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Stiles prit la clé des menottes sur la vieille table de chevet, s'agenouilla devant lui, prit son poignet et enleva la menotte, en déposant un baiser sur la peau maltraitée, « tu n'auras pas à te transformé à nouveau aujourd'hui. Je te l'ai dit, je pourrais le voir un autre jour. »

Le loup hocha la tête, regardant le plus jeune ouvrir l'autre menotte et déposer un baiser sur la peau, le faisant sourire. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres pour un court baiser avant que le garçon ne s'éloigne en souriant et en rougissant légèrement.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai des devoirs à faire. » dit-il doucement, en se relevant, il remit la clé sur la table. Derek se leva aussi, attrapa sa main et le tira à nouveau contre lui, contre son torse nu, la main pâle courut sur sa peau.

« Ma veste est en bas de la rampe d'escalier. Il va faire froid demain, prends la. » Dit-il au garçon, voulant qu'il reste, mais il devait partir, au moins il porterait son odeur, donc il pourrait le retrouver plus facilement au milieu des autres élèves de son école, en cas de besoin.

« Que porteras-tu ? » demanda Stiles, inquiet pour lui. Il avait la tête qui tournait à l'idée de porter les vêtements du loup, mais il s'inquiétait que l'autre puisse tomber malade.

« J'ai d'autres vêtements, Stiles… Et de la fourrure maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Assura-t-il, avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« O-Ok, et… » Le plus jeune regarda son poignet, tenant celui qui portait encore le bracelet vert, « Garde le sur toi. »

« Je te le promets. » dit-il, déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Ils se séparèrent, et le garçon trébucha un peu alors qu'il quittait la pièce après lui avoir dit au revoir. Il descendit lentement les escaliers en regardant attentivement tout autour de lui avant que sa main atteigne le vêtement de cuir pendu en bas de l'escalier. Il se mordit la lèvre, la prit un moment dans ses mains avant de la mettre. Elle était trop grande pour lui mais ça lui était égal. Il rigola doucement, puis partit avec sa Jeep.

Le matin suivant, il entra dans l'école, son sac à dos sur son épaule, la veste en cuir lui tenait chaud et lui donnait confiance en lui. Les gens le regardait, les filles lui souriaient, les gars le fixaient. Même Danny s'arrêta dans son élan et le fixa.

« Stiles, tu as l'air… incroyable. Genre, lumineux et heureux et… Où as-tu eu cette veste ? » Dit le gardien de Lacrosse, appréciant l'air reposé sur le visage de Stiles et l'impression de confiance en soi qu'il émettait.

« Elle vient de celui qui est passé par ma fenêtre. » dit-il, recommençant à marcher alors que Danny restait à côté de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais vu cette veste auparavant. Où le caches-tu ? » Demanda-t-il calmement. Alors qu'ils passaient tous deux devant Jackson qui les fixaient. Danny lui fit un salut de la main, et reçut le même en retour. Stiles l'ignora et fut ignoré.

« Je ne le cache pas. C'est juste que tu … ne le connais pas. » Le garçon haussa les épaules, se rappelant la transformation de Derek, l'intimité du moment, le baiser.

« …Est-ce que qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? Tu sembles trop heureux pour que ce soit juste le fait de porter sa veste. » Ils tournèrent dans le couloir, se rapprochant de leur classe d'anglais. Le plus petit se lécha les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. » Stiles tient la porte ouverte pour le laisser passer, puis le suivit dans la classe, il sourit à Allison et Scott avant de s'installer sur son siège devant eux. Ils discutaient et il ne voulait pas les interrompre.

Scott remarqua la veste, il avait senti l'odeur de Derek dès que Stiles était entré dans la salle. Il s'était rapproché de Derek ? Son meilleur ami lui avait raconté la confrontation avec Derek, et sa blessure à la main, dont sa mère lui avait aussi parlé. Stiles avait-il pardonné au loup si simplement que ça ? Ca faisait seulement une semaine.

Le cours commença, ils prirent des notes, envoyant un sms ou deux quand la prof prenait une gorgée de café ou faisait une pause pour tourner une page et retrouver sa ligne. Stiles avait déjà obtenu la majorité du cours en lisant çà et là, mais il notait quand même quelques trucs supplémentaires. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il le prit, vit un texte de Danny, et un autre de Scott.

**Scott** (Mobile):

Comment ça se fait que tu portes la veste de Derek ?

**Stiles** (Mobile):

Il fait froid. Il me l'a prêté.

**Danny** (Mobile):

Vas-y, dis-moi quelque chose.

**Stiles** (Mobile):

J'aime les cheeseburgers.

**Scott** (Mobile):

Stiles, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

**Stiles** (Mobile):

Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Sincèrement, il ne voulait parler de Derek avec Scott. Il voulait garder ce moment spécial entre lui et le plus vieux loup, sans en parler à personne. Ça avait été le moment le plus intime qu'il ait jamais vécu, et il ne voulait pas en parler. Derek ne l'avait pas blessé, alors pourquoi son ami était-il inquiet ? Bien sûr, sa main portait encore le bandage, mais c'était à cause de sa maladresse. Ce n'était pas la faute de Derek.

**Scott** (Mobile):

Si. Un jour tu es furax contre lui, et puis tu viens à l'école en portant ses fringues ?

**Stiles** (Mobile):

Je ne l'ai pas pardonné, si c'est ce que tu penses.

**Danny** (Mobile):

Stiles !

**Stiles** (Mobile):

Danny !

**Scott** (Mobile):

Alors pourquoi tu portes sa veste ?

**Stiles** (Mobile):  
>Parce que je suis spécial !<p>

« Mr. Stilinski. Pas de téléphone en cours, allez chercher un mot de retenue au bureau. » Lui dit la prof, sévèrement, les mains sur les hanches. Il soupira et ramassa ses affaires, lançant un regard noir à Danny et à Scott avant de quitter la classe.

Il marcha lentement dans le couloir vide, tous les autres étaient en cours. Son téléphone vibra dans sa main et il regarda, deux sms supplémentaires, surement les gars qui lui demandaient pardon. Il décida de ne pas les lire tout de suite. Il le glissa dans la poche de son jeans en passant devant le vestiaire, et fut soudainement tiré à l'intérieur, il fut poussé violement contre un casier. Il grogna, cherchant à voir son agresseur quand il se retrouva face à face avec lui. Il haleta.

« As-tu vraiment pensé que tu pouvais te pavaner dans cette tenue trop mignonne sans que je le remarque ? Ou tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué toutes les fois où tu m'as maté quand nous étions ici ? Que cherchais-tu à voir, Stilinski ? » Grogna-t-il en se collant contre Stiles. Le garçon bougea pour le repousser, mais des mains sur ses poignets les maintenaient de chaque côté de sa tête, sa main bandée lui faisait très mal.

« J-Jackson, de quoi parles tu ? Lâche moi, tu me f-fais mal. » Stiles essaya encore de se décoller du casier, et le sportif grogna doucement, collant ses hanches contre celles de l'autre garçon, l'entendant grincer des dents. L'ado déjanté paniqua en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il voulait que Jackson s'éloigne de lui, tout de suite.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle, Stiles ! » Il éleva la voix, la frustration l'envahissant de plus en plus à chaque seconde, « tu aimes les gars, n'est-ce pas ? Tu mates les gars, je t'ai vu. Et tu m'as ignoré aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage. »

« C-Comment as-tu… ? Jackson, n-ne le dis à personne. S'il te plait, laisse-moi… »Il fut interrompu, par des lèvres sur les siennes, bougeant avec appétit, les mains l'agrippait plus durement, les hanches bougeait contre les siennes. Stiles ne bougeait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il essaya de garder sa bouche fermée, mais une cuisse remonta contre son entrejambe, le faisant haleter, et la langue de Jackson envahi sa bouche, prenant ce qu'il voulait. Ignorant la douleur de sa main, il rassembla toutes ses forces, et repoussa le sportif alors que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

Jackson avait l'air en colère, mais content de lui. Il s'avança encore et caressa la joue du garçon, le sentant taper sa main pour la repousser. Il la remit en lui giflant le visage. Stiles émit un sanglot et glissa sur le sol, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se sentant bouleversé et violenté.

« T'as intérêt à te contrôler, Stiles. Tu ne voudrais pas me parler à nouveau comme tu l'as fait hier. » lui dit doucement Jackson, « Et si tu le fais, tu vas découvrir l'effet que ça fait d'avoir ta joli petite bouche se faire baiser correctement. »

Il eut un autre sanglot aussitôt que l'autre fut sorti, il essuya sa bouche du dos de la main, mais le gout amer de Jackson resta. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et il ne put se relever, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Après un moment, il décida de se relever, sa tête tournait et il avait un nœud à l'estomac, il se sentait mal. Il chancela jusqu'à la porte, essuya ses yeux avec ses mains avant de sortir du vestiaire. Il ne retourna pas en classe, à la place il rejoignit sa voiture aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il grimpa dans sa Jeep, enleva la veste de Derek, posa ses bras sur le volant et sanglota sur les manches de sa chemise en flanelle. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'enroue puis il prit ses clés, les mit dans le contact, sachant qu'il était dangereux de conduire dans son état mais il s'en fichait. Il quitta l'école, se dirigeant vers l'unique endroit où il pensait ne pas être jugé.

« D-Derek ! » appela-t-il, entrant dans la maison, la veste serrée contre sa poitrine, sa voix brisé résonna dans la maison. Le loup arriva dans la seconde, il descendit les escaliers en courant pour l'atteindre, avec un air inquiet.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en arrivant, un pressentiment l'envahi, « Quelqu'un t'a blessé. Qui était ce ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? »

« J-Jackson m'a coincé dans les vestiaires, il m'a menacé et… e-et il m'a embrassé. J-Je ne l'aime pas comme ça, pourtant. Je t'aime toi. Je suis désolé Derek. » Hoqueta Stiles, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

Le loup le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre sa poitrine, « Ça va, Stiles. Ça va. A-t-il fait autre chose ? »

« Il m'a frappé et i-il m'a dit de ne plus jamais lui parler sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon je découvrirais l'effet que ça fait d'avoir ma joli petite bouche correctement baiser. »

Derek vit rouge. Personne ne devrait parler de cette façon à ce garçon. Surtout pas quelqu'un comme Jackson. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de Stiles, et il le souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta dans l'escalier. Il renifla et porta le garçon jusqu'à la même pièce qu'hier, puis l'assit sur le lit. Le loup le lâcha pour courir et aller dire à Jackson ce qu'il ferait s'il touchait ou parlait encore de cette façon à Stiles, mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

« N-Ne me quitte pas. » gémit le garçon, posant la veste sur le côté en voyant ses yeux qui brillaient de cette magnifique couleur bleu, voyant qu'il était énervé et que tout son corps était tendu, « Tiens-moi chaud. »

Derek savait qu'il le suppliait de rester, de ne pas le quitter pour aller tuer Jackson. Il soupira, et repoussa gentiment Stiles sur le lit, s'allongeant à côté de lui et le serrant fort. Le garçon se blottit dans ses bras, quelques larmes coulèrent sur le pull noir de Derek. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il bougea doucement sa main non blessée jusqu'à l'ourlet, laissa sa main glisser en dessous du pull puis sous le tee shirt qui était en dessous, sur la peau chaude de l'abdomen. Instantanément il se sentit plus proche de lui, et il soupira de contentement. La main de l'autre caressa sa nuque, attrapa sa veste et la déposa sur le corps du garçon. Puis sa main se déplaça pour se glisser sous le tissu de flanelle, surprit de ne sentir aucun tee shirt en dessous.

« Je ne le laisserais plus te faire de mal. » lui murmura Derek, alors qu'un plan se formait dans sa tête. Il tira sa manche sur sa main libre et l'utilisa pour essuyer les larmes du visage de Stiles, détestant voir ces magnifiques yeux noisette quand ils étaient rouges et tristes.

« Comment vas-tu faire cela ? » demanda-t-il calmement en murmurant pendant que la main était sur son visage, mais il était certain que le loup l'avait entendu. Il savait déjà qu'il avait un plan, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de cadavres dans cette histoire.

« Tu verras. Pour l'instant, détends-toi. » Assura le loup.

Stiles hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il caressa la peau de l'autre du bout du nez et la sentit doucement. C'était plus doux que ce qu'il imaginait. Cela le rendait curieux. Il dessina du doigt autour de son nombril, puis descendit en suivant la presque inexistante ligne de poils qui menait au jeans. Il laissa ses doigts passer sur la hanche comme des fantômes puis se poser dessus, se remémorant comment Derek l'avait fait sur lui. Il entendit un léger 'hm' d'approbation du plus âgé, et cela lui donna envie d'en faire davantage. Sa main glissa plus bas, dépassant la ceinture du loup pour poser gentiment sa main sur lui à travers l'épais tissu du jeans. Le loup haleta, il recula ses hanches, se mordant la lèvre quand Stiles n'enleva pas sa main, laissant sa main si chaude à _cet_ endroit.

« S-Stiles, tu n'as pas à faire ça. » dit-il, essayant d'ignorer les doigts qui bougeaient sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, la paume chaude et forte contre lui suffit à le rendre dur dans la seconde.

« Je suis curieux… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand tu es excité ? » Demanda-t-il, optant pour une autre séance d'apprentissage afin de se sentir mieux, et pour voir à quoi ressemblait Derek quand il était chaud bouillant.

« Tu veux toujours apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? » Le loup essayait de garder la même intonation de voix alors que ses hanches bougeaient doucement contre la main.

« Je suis concentré quand je suis avec toi. » dit-il calmement, se rapprochant de lui, collant leurs torses l'un à l'autre, se propres hanches appuyées contre le dos de sa main, et il commença à se frotter contre lui, se demandant quelle réaction il allait obtenir. Le loup se mordit la lèvre avec assez de force pour en saigner et ses yeux devinrent bleus.

« Stiles, arrête ça. » lui dit Derek avec sévérité, et un peu de désespoir. Il voulait réconforter le garçon, et non pas perdre son contrôle et le baiser sans retenue. Il se sentait à nouveau hypersensible, comme lors de la transformation, la main de l'autre était comme du feu sur lui, le touchant comme il voulait toucher Stiles.

« M-Mais Derek… » Il sentait l'adrénaline se répandre dans son corps, et aussi de la nervosité. Il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire qu'il fallait arrêter, il voulait laisser sa main là et s'imprégner de ce toucher, qui le faisait se sentir si bien. Il appuya un peu plus.

Le loup grogna, ses hanches firent un mouvement en avant sans sa permission, encourageant le plus jeune alors qu'il bougeait son autre main jusqu'à la ceinture, essayant de l'ouvrir et d'ignorer la douleur que cela causait à sa main. Il voulait toucher Derek sans que rien ne l'en empêche. Le plus vieux grogna doucement, attrapa les mains et les força à s'éloigner. Il se plaça au-dessus de l'ado et le maintint immobile. Cela étonna Stiles mais il sentit une grande excitation parcourir tout son corps alors que son dos et d'autres part de son corps étaient envahis par le plaisir à cause de la façon dont les yeux de Derek avaient commencés à briller, sa respiration se fit plus lourde.

« Quand je me suis transformé, sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti ? »

Stiles secoua un peu la tête, remarquant la façon dont les hanches de l'autre bougeaient, comme s'il se retenait de les rapprocher.

« C'était diffèrent de toutes les autres fois. J'étais si sensible sous tes doigts, et ça a été la chose la plus intime et la plus spéciale que j'ai jamais faite. Il y avait tant de choses qui se passaient à l'intérieur de moi, et pourtant j'ai pu me retenir juste avec ta voix qui me disait que tu allais bien. Pourquoi me fais tu ça ? » Dit Derek, suppliant pour une réponse alors qu'il savait que le garçon ne l'avait pas.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas que le loup ressentait tout ça, et cela le choqua quand les crocs apparurent, et que ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il gémissait et s'éloignait. Le garçon s'assit pour le voir se placer au bord du matelas, mettre ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se concentrer pour redevenir lui-même. Il rampa jusqu'à lui, et mit une main sur le côté de son visage.

« Tu ne veux pas d'un monstre comme moi, Stiles. Tu ne veux vraiment pas. »dit-il calmement, ses yeux évitant les magnifiques yeux marrons.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Derek. Tu n'as jamais été un monstre pour moi, » Le jeune se glissa entre ses jambes, ses deux mains sur le visage de l'autre, souriant un peu à la vue des dents en plus, « Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontré, avec le loup en toi. »

Puis entendant le rythme régulier et sans faille de son cœur, il regarda Stiles. Le garçon pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, embrassant doucement les lèvres du loup sans se soucier des crocs pointus, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les crocs se rétracter dans la bouche de Derek. Il sourit légèrement. Il rencontra son regard bleu-vert habituel, un souffle tremblant et soulagé fut émis et des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui. Il fut tiré plus près pour un baiser, leurs langues se rencontrant dès qu'elles le pouvaient. Un gémissement mélangé avec un 'je te pardonne' lui échappa et le plus âgé lui cloua le dos contre le matelas dans la seconde.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

Alors ? Cette fin est elle aussi sadique que celle du chapitre 7 ?

A bientôt ^^

Laisser des reviews pour exprimer vos avis sur la fic ^^


	9. Home

Note de l'auteur : '_Toutes mes bonnes fics Sterek se finissent. J'espère trouver une nouvelle idée pour vous éblouir bientôt. Il y a un chapitre alternatif, mais ce sera le dernier. Merci de me lire.'_

Effectivement, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ^^

Merci pour les reviews ^^ Ekio Kimiko, Neverland25, Clina9, je vous réponds juste avant de poster ce chapitre ^^

Merci aussi aux personnes qui inscrivent mes trads en alerte et/ou en favori, ça fait plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié ^^

Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment plus long que les précédents mais il m'a fallu une semaine pour le finir, j'ai la flemme parce que je sais que la fic est bientôt finie ^^

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ^^

Ps : désolé pour celles qui espéraient mais malgré le rating M, il n'y aura pas de lemon detaillé…

Chap. 9 – Maison

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il faisait encore sombre, il devina que c'était le petit matin. Il sentit une légère brise sur ses épaules nues, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était un moyen rafraichissant de se réveiller. Il se mit sur le dos et le corps chaud collé contre le sien bougea aussi pour s'adapter à la nouvelle position. Il se blottit dans les bras de Derek qui étaient encore enroulés autour de lui, et tira la couverture sur eux deux. Il déposa des baisers sur le cou du loup, sentant la légère irritation causée par le début de barbe alors qu'il suivait la ligne de la mâchoire. Il se rappelait d'hier, la sensation de la peau de l'autre contre la sienne, elle était partout, tout comme ses lèvres, sur les siennes, sur sa mâchoire, son cou, son torse, son ventre, et plus bas encore. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune zone de son corps que Derek n'avait pas exploré. Ça avait été parfait, même quand Derek avait commencé à se transformer et qu'il était redevenu humain et qu'ils avaient tous deux…

Le loup ouvrit ses yeux doux et ensommeillés, heureux de le voir. « Tu es resté. »

« Bien sûr que je suis resté. Pourquoi serais-je parti ? » Demanda doucement Stiles, repoussant les cheveux de l'autre qui tombaient sur son front et souriant en constatant que leurs deux voix étaient un peu enroués.

« C'est juste… J'ai pensé que je t'avais blessé la nuit dernière, j'ai été brutal. » Expliqua-t-il, sa main passant sur le ventre du garçon, allant jusqu'à un bleu qui était apparu là où il l'avait tenu trop fort.

« Je me sens fantastiquement bien. » dit le jeune homme, se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre.

« Pas de douleur ? » demanda le loup après qu'ils se soient éloignés l'un de l'autre, attentif au rythme cardiaque de son amant, juste au cas où.

« Non, pas vraiment. Peut-être une petite gêne, mais c'est normal pour la première fois, non ? » Demanda-t-il, plaçant sa main sur celle de Derek pour l'enlever du bleu de sa hanche qu'il continuait de frôler, il entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble.

« Ouais, mais j'aurais pu y aller plus doucement avec toi, aller plus lentement pour toi. » lui dit le plus âgé, repensant à tous ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, notant toutes ses erreurs, imaginant toutes les choses qu'il aurait pût mieux faire.

« Non, c'était parfait. » en lui faisant un smack sur les lèvres et en souriant pour le rassurer. Il pensait que ça avait vraiment été parfait, chaque seconde de cet instant. Il ne pouvait trouver quoique ce soit de mal dans tout ce que Derek et lui avaient fait.

Le loup sourit, une sensation de bonheur l'envahit, provenant de l'ado déjanté qui reposait à côté de lui. Stiles rigola et l'attira à lui pour un baiser, la langue du plus âgé poussa contre ses lèvres et il la laissa entrer, leurs muscles humides bougeant l'un contre l'autre. Un gémissement quitta les lèvres du plus petit, provoquant un sourire du loup avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

« Tu dois savoir que tu vas quand même aller à l'école aujourd'hui, peu importe combien de fois tu fais ça. » dit Derek, caressant la main du garçon avec son pouce.

« Je sais. Mais je dois rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche, changer de vêtements et m'arranger avec mon père me demandant pourquoi j'ai passé la nuit chez Lydia. » Digressa-t-il ne voulant pas avoir une autre conversation de ce style avec son père pendant encore quelques temps.

« Il pense que tu es chez Lydia ? La mignonne petite rouquine qui sait déjà que tu aimes les hommes même si elle attend encore que tu lui dises ? » Demanda le plus âgé, souriant en pensant que Stiles avait de bons amis, il approuvait la fille.

« Elle est blonde vénitien, et… Quoi ? » Demanda Stiles, ses sourcils se rejoignirent.

« J'ai entendu des trucs, » il haussa les épaules, » Tu peux prendre ta douche ici, et mettre mes vêtements pour aller à l'école. »

« … Porter tes habits ne m'a attiré que des ennuis la dernière fois, Derek. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça sera diffèrent cette fois. Je passerais même te prendre plus tôt pour qu'on puisse se voir, ok ? » Raisonna le loup, sa main se levant pour caresser la joue du garçon avec son pouce, voulant le faire sourire à nouveau.

Il hocha la tête, ses pommettes rougirent, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, « OK. »

Stiles prenait de profondes respirations alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir. Grace à la longue rangée de fenêtre, il pouvait voir la Camaro de Derek qui s'éloignait puis disparaissait. Déjà dans la voiture de Derek, il avait failli faire une attaque de panique, mais quelques baisers et la promesse que tout irait bien l'avaient calmé. Il était sorti de la voiture, il portait un pull et un jeans noir (tous deux appartenant à Derek) et une ceinture autour de sa taille, juste au cas où. Une main sur son épaule le fit, et se retourner brusquement.

« Waouh, ça va toi ? » la voix de Danny le fit se sentir mieux, elle signifiait qu'il était en sécurité pour l'instant. Il ne laisserait pas Jackson le blesser.

« H-Hn oui. Je vais vraiment bien. » Dit-il et il se sentait vraiment bien quand il repensait à Derek et lui. Ça avait été plus que bon, ça avait été incroyable.

« Génial, » le gardien de Lacrosse marcha un peu avec lui, « Hé, est ce que ces vêtements… ? »

« Sont les siens ? Ouais. » Stiles hocha la tête, souriant qu'il l'ait remarqué. Il se sentait bien avec l'odeur de Derek autour de lui.

« Et… Putain de merde. » Danny déplaça l'encolure du sweat, révélant le cou recouvert de suçon de l'autre garçon.

Le plus jeune rougit et vira la main du plus grand, « C'est ce que je viens de te dire. »

« C'est lui qui te les a fait ? »

« Ouais. »

« …Est-ce que vous deux… Tu sais ? »

Stiles rigola doucement, tout en rougissant, il hocha la tête, « L-La nuit dernière. »

« Et tu viens à l'école aujourd'hui ? Tu es résistant. » Le félicita Danny, après sa première fois, il n'avait pas été à l'école le lendemain.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, « Il a été tendre. »

Danny rigola, « Je suis content que tu sois heureux avec lui. Vas-tu me dire son nom ? »

« Non. » Stiles sourit, et entra dans sa classe de math.

Stiles essuya la sueur de son front, enleva un de ses gants pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau. Jackson le heurta, le faisant tousser et renverser son eau, il fronça les sourcils et courut sur le terrain pour rejoindre ses amis. Il soupira, Scott se dirigeait vers lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, puis il remarqua les bleus sur son cou, « qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Je vais bien… Je devrai surement te dire que… »

« L'entrainement est terminé, on se bouge ! » hurla l'entraineur. Stiles soupira et suivit les autres joueurs qui rentraient dans l'école. Il vit Jackson dire à ses amis de rentrer, qu'il devait faire un truc, et l'ado déjanté s'arrêta à environ 10 mètres de la porte, Scott s'arrêta en même temps.

« McCall, tu peux y aller. Je dois parler à Stilinski. » Leur dit Jackson, et Scott haussa un sourcil.

« Tu peux parler en ma présence, c'est bon. » dit le loup en haussant les épaules.

« Non, je dois lui parler. Lui tout seul. » Le beau gosse lui envoya un regard noir, ne voulant pas que le bronzé soit au courant qu'il avait harcelé et agressé Stiles. Scott regarda son meilleur ami, et un hochement de tête fut échangé entre eux deux.

« Ça va, Scott. Pars devant. » Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit l'entraineur qui vérifiait le tableau. Ça pourrait suffir à le protéger, « De toutes façons, je pense que l'entraineur veut te parler. »

Scott hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le coach dans le couloir. Jackson regarda Stiles avec une expression de colère. Il le chopa par le devant de ses protections d'épaules, et le traina dans le couloir vide derrière un tournant pour que personne ne puissent les voir. Un mauvais pressentiment envahi les tripes de Stiles, et à nouveau ce malaise devant Jackson. Il fut envoyé contre les casiers puis l'autre ado se colla contre lui à nouveau.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais dit ? » lui demanda Jackson à voix basse, posant sa main, celle qui ne retenait pas Stiles, sur le casier tout près de sa tête, il attendait une réponse.

« C'était à quel sujet, Jackson ? » demanda sarcastiquement Stiles, le nom laissant un gout amer sr ses lèvres. Il sentit le joli garçon l'appuyer davantage contre le casier, un cadenas lui rentrait dans le bas du dos, et un autre directement dans sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je t'ai dit de rester loin de Lydia. Elle a dit qu'elle était restée avec toi toute la nuit, et que c'était pour ça que je ne pouvais pas la voir. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas vu les marques de dents et ton attitude 'je viens de m'envoyer en l'air' d'aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec elle ? » Expliqua-t-il, voulant une réponse. Il allait battre ce petit pédé comme un poulpe s'il niait s'être amusé avec Lydia.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il avait parlé avec Lydia au déjeuner, et elle avait passé sa nuit à prendre soin d'elle-même, faire ses devoirs, se faire jolie (elle lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé des photos pour savoir ce qu'il préférait), et envoyer des sms à Allison. Il s'était souvenu de la remarque que Derek lui avait fait le matin même, et il lui ait confessé qu'il aimait les hommes autant que les femmes. Elle avait très bien prit la nouvelle, lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit avant et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'avant et qu'elle était heureuse qu'il se soit senti suffisamment à l'aise pour pouvoir lui dire.

Jackson n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, furieux et il avait l'air de vouloir le frapper, « Qu'as-tu. Fait. Avec elle ? Dis le moi tout de suite ou je te jure, je vais te faire mal. »

« Comment vas-tu me faire mal ? Un autre baiser ? Parce que, vraiment, ça c'était pénible. » Cracha Stiles en le repoussant, se sentant plus fort sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. L'autre fut pris de court et s'apprêtait à le frapper, mais son poing fut stoppé dans les airs. Jackson essaya de le repousser, regardant la personne qui l'avait arrêté, les yeux brillants de Derek Hale le fixaient.

« Tu ne le frapperas plus. Jamais, sinon tu y perdras un bras. » Gronda-t-il pour l'ado, la prise sur le poignet se resserra douloureusement avant de le lâcher.

Jackson gémit un peu, mais voulut rester sur ses positions, « Tu n'as a-aucun droit de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. Il n-ne t'appartient pas. »

« Non, mais je l'ai marqué. Et si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour le mettre à nouveau mal à l'aise, tu auras affaire à moi. Compris, joli garçon ? » Lui dit Derek, sans attendre la réponse il regarda Stiles, ses yeux brillaient doucement, « Rejoins Scott et Danny, j'arrive dans une minute. »

Le jeune hocha la tête et passa le tournant en chancelant pour rejoindre un Scott au regard de prédateur et un Danny à l'air confus. En arrivant près d'eux, il entendit un bruit de choc contre les casiers, il tourna la tête et chuchota à Derek de ne pas le tuer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Danny en posant une main sur son épaule, « Tu es vraiment pale. »

« C-C'est juste… Ce n'est rien. » Dit-il, en se redressant pour tapoter le visage de Scott dont les yeux commençaient à briller. Son meilleur ami le regarda, et desserra ses poings.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, Stiles ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois inquiet pour moi. » Lui dit l'ado déjanté, se sentant encore plus bouleversé par la seconde partie. Il ne voulait pas pleurer ici.

« Lui dire quoi ? » demanda le gardien de Lacrosse, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des deux amis.

« Que Jackson l'a agressé sexuellement, et l'a menacé. » dit Scott en grognant presque.

« Quoi ? » Danny regarda Stiles avec une expression bouleversée et préoccupée, « Stiles… »

« Je vais bien. » dit le jeune déjanté, et ils entendirent tous un bruyant gémissement provenant de derrière eux, puis un cri et un léger sanglot. Ils se retournèrent pour regarder, Jackson apparut, se tenant fermement l'avant-bras, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Jackson, pourquoi lui as-tu fait du mal ? » Danny se sentait mal en voyant son ami qui souffrait, mais il se questionnait sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça à Stiles.

« Je suis désolé, Stiles, » dit Jackson d'une voix tremblante, en tenant son épaule déboitée, « Je suis tellement désolé, je devrais en finir avec moi-même. Je suis désolé. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser que c'était surement Derek qui l'avait fait dire cela, il regarda la loup qui venait d'arriver du coin du couloir avec un air satisfait sur le visage, chose qu'il essayait de cacher. Quand il le vit, Jackson gémit et s'excusa encore hâtivement en entrant dans les vestiaires. Danny allait le suivre, mais il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles lui sourit un peu, et l'autre ado hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires. Scott était le dernier qui restait, apparemment, il s'était calmé, « Que se passe-t-il ici ? Y a quoi entre vous deux ? »

Le jeune déjanté allait répondre quand il fut poussé contre le mur, il savait que les lèvres sur les siennes étaient celles du loup plus âgé, il bougea les siennes contre celles-ci avec précaution. C'était un simple baiser, et une vague d'émotions positives l'envahit, le faisant se sentir incroyablement bien. Ils se séparèrent, Derek lui souriant avant de se tourner vers Scott.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais à partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir le partager. »

« Papa, c'est l'heure du repas ! » appela Stiles, en posant un plat rempli de pates sur la table, il eut un vertige en pensant que c'était leur premier repas officiel tous ensemble. Son père arriva après un moment, il enleva ses lunettes et les mit dans la poche située devant sur sa chemise, il aida son fils avec les verres qu'il essayait de tenir, en même temps qu'une bouteille de bière. Il s'assirent tous trois, et le silence s'installa, le jeune tapait nerveusement du pied. Une main se posa sur son genoux, et il leva les yeux, Derek lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Son père n'avait pas encore braqué d'arme sur lui, et les choses se passaient bien.

« Alors Derek, » commença le Sheriff, avalant la nourriture dans sa bouche, regardant Derek qui le regardait avec une expression innocente, « Où est ce que tu vis ? »

« Dans ma maison. » répondit le loup, hochant un peu la tête quand le Sheriff le regarda avec une expression incrédule, « Ce n'est pas aussi délabré que vous le pensez, j'aime être là-bas. »

« Mais il fait froid. Est-ce propre ? » Il posa une autre question, sachant que Stiles allait dans cette maison. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était sûre.

« J'ai des moyens pour me tenir au chaud, et ma chambre n'a pas été aussi… brulé que le reste. Pour moi, c'est habitable. J'ai nettoyé ce dont j'avais besoin. » Assura Derek, il jeta un regard à Stiles, et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne sous la table.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher devant moi, vous savez. » commenta le Sheriff, avant de prendre une autre bouchée, satisfait de la réponse qu'il avait obtenue et des mains qui étaient venues s'installer confortablement sur la table.

« Papa… T-Tu penses que Derek pourrait rester ici cette nuit ? » Essaya Stiles, en se mordant la lèvre.

« Nan, il y a école demain. » abatant brusquement l'idée de son fils, souriant un peu intérieurement.

Les jeunes échangèrent un regard, mais ils continuèrent de manger. Ils eurent une petite conversation à propos de l'école et même s'il n'y allait plus, le Sheriff questionna le jeune sur sa consommation d'alcool et pour le tester il lui proposa une bière. Pour rigoler, Derek en prit une gorgée et lui rendit en lui disant qu'il avait bon gout, faisant rire le Sheriff. Stiles les regardait parler sans vraiment participer à moins d'y être obligé, commentant de temps en temps quand c'était nécessaire. Ils parlèrent de sa voiture et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire d'excès de vitesse quand Stiles était dans la voiture, et que sauf autorisation, ils ne devaient pas dormir ensemble. S'il l'autorisait, ce serait avec la porte ouverte et Derek qui dormirait par terre au pied du lit de Stiles. Ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble sur le canapé mais leurs mains devaient être visibles, Stiles savait qu'ils ne suivraient pas cette règle s'ils regardaient des films ensemble. Et s'il y avait un autre mort en ville, il aurait Derek à l'œil, et il aurait besoin d'un solide alibi avant de passer la porte d'entrée. Derek acquiesça, même si c'était juste pour que le Sheriff soit content.

Apres le repas, le Sheriff fit la vaisselle, son fils les essuya et le loup les rangea, puis il leur laissa un moment seul dans le salon pendant qu'il travaillait sur une affaire dans la cuisine, il écoutait attentivement mais n'entendit pas grand-chose. Les deux étaient assis tranquillement sur le canapé, la télévision était allumée mais aucun des deux ne la regardait vraiment. Stiles était blotti contre Derek, assez près pour être presque assis sur ses genoux, ce que Derek aurait préféré, mais il avait placé sa main dans le dos du tee shirt de Stiles, caressant le bas de son dos lentement. Les yeux de Stiles étaient fermés, son rythme cardiaque était rapide, sa main, posé au hasard sur le torse de l'autre, descendit le long du tissu de sa chemise pour venir s'installer sur sa taille, fourrant son visage dans son cou. Le loup sourit alors que des lèvres attaquait son cou, mais il savait que Stiles ne voulait rien commencer ici, il repoussait juste les limites de ce que son père autorisait.

Le Sheriff Stilinski les regarda et vit son fils, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment, Stiles s'éloigna et devint tout rouge, Derek guérit les marques laissées pas les dents et les lèvres du garçon avant que son père ne puisse les voir. Il le regarda, ces joues rouges le firent rigoler doucement et il caressa son dos encore un peu plus bas avant de se pencher et de lui déposer un smack sur les lèvres. Cette fois, le Sheriff s'éclaircit le gorge encore plus violement.

Quand ce fut le moment pour Derek de partir, il se dépêcha de le sortir avant que Stiles puisse lui donner un baiser de bonne nuit, puis il sourit à son fils et s'assura que Derek était bien monté dans sa voiture et était bien parti. Il dit « Bonne nuit, fiston. » avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour la nuit, satisfait d'avoir été strict. Stiles soupira et attendit au rez de chaussée, restant dans le salon et zappant de chaine en chaine avant d'entendre un grattement familier à la porte. Il bondit et l'ouvrit, un grand chien noir se tenait sur les marches, il tenait des vêtements noir entre ses crocs, le garçon prit les habits sous son bras. Le chien entra, suivit Stiles dans les escaliers, le regarda dire à son père que c'était seulement Ben avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Ils entrèrent tous les deux, puis Stiles ferma la porte et la verrouilla, il vit le chien sauter sur le lit et s'installer sous la couverture.

Il sourit et mit les habits dans le placard, puis il retira son tee shirt, et il vit que la forme sous les draps changeait et devenait plus grande, puis Derek apparut allongé sur le lit, son torse nu découvert par la couverture, souriant à son petit ami alors qu'il passait ses main sous sa tête. Stiles eut un grand sourire et rampa sur le lit, dans les bras aimant qui s'étaient ouverts pour lui.

« Tu penses que c'est autorisé ? » murmura-t-il au plus âgé, alors que le bout de son doigt retraçait les muscles abdominaux, et qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Surement pas. Mais ça vaut largement la peine de prendre le risque d'être arrêté. » Derek sourit et se redressa pour joindre leurs lèvres.

Fin du chapitre 9.

Voilà ^^

Le prochain chapitre est un chapitre alternatif de celui-ci. Il reprends celui-ci mais en racontant ce qu'il arrive si Stiles ne va pas à l'école le lendemain ^^ Ce sera pour la semaine prochaine, je ne peux pas être plus précise pour la date.

Laissez des reviews pour me dire (à moi et à l'auteur) ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ^^

J'ai quelques annonces à faire :

Merci pour les reviews, elles me touchent énormément ^^ Ekio Kimiko et Neverland25 ^^

Via les statistiques des chapitres je me suis aperçue que les lecteurs venaient du monde entier pour lire cette histoire : France, Canada, Belgique, USA, Italie, Portugal, Brésil, Australie, Guadeloupe, Israël, Angleterre, Danemark, Russie, Nouvelle Zélande, Pakistan, Maroc ^^ et franchement j'ai été super surprise et ravie de découvrir ça ^^

J'ai reçu une review anonyme de 'mi' sur ma trad 'What Do You Get The Werewolf Who Has Everything' qui me demandait de traduire la suite, donc voici la réponse, j'espère que tu lis aussi cette trad. Apres cette fic, je fais une petite pause le temps de traduire toutes les merveilleuses reviews pour tous les auteurs (j'ai énormément de retard… j'ai honte) et après j'ai encore un ou deux OS à traduire avant de recommencer une fic à chapitre (La suite de 'What Do You Get The Werewolf Who Has Everything' comporte 4 chapitres et la fic est encore en cours d'écriture).

J'avoue sans honte, le début est un copié-collé du chapitre 9, parce que c'est le même début, donc ne vous étonné pas d'avoir une impression de déjà-vu ^^

Merci pour votre fidélité et bonne lecture

_Résumé : Si Stiles n'était pas allé à l'école ce jour_.

Note de l'auteur : '_Peter n'est pas ce putain d'Alpha ! Je fais ce que je veux.'_

**Chapitre 10 – Chapitre alternatif**

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il faisait encore sombre, il devina que c'était le petit matin. Il sentit une légère brise sur ses épaules nues, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était un moyen rafraichissant de se réveiller. Il se mit sur le dos et le corps chaud collé contre le sien bougea aussi pour s'adapter à la nouvelle position. Il se blottit dans les bras de Derek qui étaient encore enroulés autour de lui, et tira la couverture sur eux deux. Il déposa des baisers sur le cou du loup, sentant la légère irritation causée par le début de barbe alors qu'il suivait la ligne de la mâchoire. Il se rappelait d'hier, la sensation de la peau de l'autre contre la sienne, elle était partout, tout comme ses lèvres, sur les siennes, sur sa mâchoire, son cou, son torse, son ventre, et plus bas encore. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune zone de son corps que Derek n'avait pas exploré. Ça avait été parfait, même quand Derek avait commencé à se transformer et qu'il était redevenu humain et qu'ils avaient tous deux…

Le loup ouvrit ses yeux doux et ensommeillés, heureux de le voir. « Tu es resté. »

« Bien sûr que je suis resté. Pourquoi serais-je parti ? » Demanda doucement Stiles, repoussant les cheveux de l'autre qui tombaient sur son front et souriant en constatant que leurs deux voix étaient un peu enroués.

« C'est juste… J'ai pensé que je t'avais blessé la nuit dernière, j'ai été brutal. » Expliqua-t-il, sa main passant sur le ventre du garçon, allant jusqu'à un bleu qui était apparu là où il l'avait tenu trop fort.

« Je me sens fantastiquement bien. » dit le jeune homme, se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre.

« Pas de douleur ? » demanda le loup après qu'ils se soient éloignés l'un de l'autre, attentif au rythme cardiaque de son amant, juste au cas où.

« Non, pas vraiment. Peut-être une petite gêne, mais c'est normal pour la première fois, non ? » Demanda-t-il, plaçant sa main sur celle de Derek pour l'enlever du bleu de sa hanche qu'il continuait de frôler, il entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble.

« Ouais, mais j'aurais pu y aller plus doucement avec toi, aller plus lentement pour toi. » lui dit le plus âgé, repensant à tous ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, notant toutes ses erreurs, imaginant toutes les choses qu'il aurait pût mieux faire.

« Non, c'était parfait. » en lui faisant un smack sur les lèvres et en souriant pour le rassurer. Il pensait que ça avait vraiment été parfait, chaque seconde de cet instant. Il ne pouvait trouver quoique ce soit de mal dans tout ce que Derek et lui avaient fait.

Le loup sourit, une sensation de bonheur l'envahit, provenant de l'ado déjanté qui reposait à côté de lui. Stiles rigola et l'attira à lui pour un baiser, la langue du plus âgé poussa contre ses lèvres et il la laissa entrer, leurs muscles humides bougeant l'un contre l'autre. Le garçon le tira plus près de lui, voulant une étreinte plus étroite. Derek profita de son désir, il glissa au-dessus de lui, le plus petit ouvrit les jambes et bougea ses hanches afin d'être prêt pour la prochaine étape.

« Je sais ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas te le donner, » murmura le plus âgé contre ses lèvres, « ça te ferait mal. »

« Mais Derek… » Commença Stiles, mais il fut réduit au silence par des lèvres sur les siennes. Une main caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le faisant gémir doucement dans la bouche de l'autre. Derek arrêta doucement le baiser et regarda son amant.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. »

Le plus petit soupira, « Bien… Vas-tu m'obliger à aller à l'école aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, tu mérites de te reposer. »

« Du repos… Au lit ? Avec toi ? »

« Nan. »

« Quoi ? »Stiles s'assit avec précaution alors que Derek quittait le lit. Il attrapa son boxer, l'enfila et commença à ramasser le reste de leurs vêtements.

« Même si tu ne vas pas à l'école aujourd'hui, tu vas quand même apprendre. » expliqua le loup, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement en regardant le garçon, il le vit sourire, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre avant de la relâcher.

« Tu vas me laisser observer ta transformation complète ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Eh bien, je ne serais plus distrait par l'envie de te baiser sans aucune retenue, donc c'est le bon moment. » dit le plus âgé, écoutant l'accroc dans le rythme cardiaque de Stiles et observant la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues.

« Ok, alors… pourquoi doit-on faire cela dehors ? » demanda Stiles, remontant la veste de cuir plus près de son visage. Sa peau était encore un peu humide de leur douche, il portait un pantalon de jogging, un haut à manche longue et des vieilles boots, qui appartenaient tous à Derek.

« Parce que tu as besoin de vitamine D. » sourit-il, plaçant un baiser sur la joue de son amant, « Maintenant, assis toi, tu veux encore être assez près, non ? »

« Bien sûr que je le veux. » dit le garçon, s'asseyant en indien sur une zone herbeuse de la clairière proche de la maison Hale. Il sourit au loup qui s'assit à côté de lui, portant seulement un short de sport et son pull à capuche, ses cheveux étaient encore humides et plaqués en arrière, mais il ne semblait pas avoir froid.

« Ok… Prêt ? » demanda Derek, rigolant devant le hochement de tête avide de Stiles. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, puis s'assit et ferma les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau sur la lente transformation, il serra les poings et ne les desserra que lorsque ses griffes sortirent. Il géra la faible douleur, et fut capable d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir Stiles le regarder attentivement. Il soupira, laissa ses dents devenir des crocs, il émit un léger grognement, se plia en deux et posa ses mains à terre alors que son corps d'humain se changeait en canin.

Le plus jeune le regardait avec admiration, « fais-le , c'est bon. Tu n'as pas à tout me montrer. »

Et juste comme ça, Derek arrêta d'essayer de ralentir la transformation, et se transforma, gémissant en essayant de retirer les vêtements de sa forme canine. Il fut aidé, il regarda Stiles qui prenait les vêtements pour les poser sur ses genoux avec un grand sourire.

« Eh bien, n'es-tu pas adorable ? » rigola-t-il, caressant la tête du loup, osant gratter derrière son oreille, et observant la queue qui remuait.

Derek blottit sa tête contre sa paume, puis grimpa sur ses genoux. Allongé contre lui, il entendait son cœur qui battait, de même qu'il entendait le rire qui venait de le traverser. Ils restèrent quelque temps comme ça, le garçon caressant la fourrure et le loup appréciant l'étreinte, c'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas garder sa forme de loup plus longtemps. Il bougea pour attraper ses vêtements entre ses crocs, il les tint et Stiles l'aida à les enfiler.

« Tu te retransforme ? » demanda Stiles avec respect, même s'il trouvait amusant d'habiller un grand chien. Derek hocha la tête et s'assit pour la transformation.

« Je ne peux pas encore garder cette forme trop longtemps. » dit-il quand il fut redevenu humain. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés et il respirait profondément. Il sentit un corps grimper par-dessus le sien, et il sourit avant de sentir des lèvres contre les siennes.

« C'est bon. C'était une vision extraordinaire. » Lui dit Stiles, en se baissant pour reposer sa tête contre son torse et entendre son cœur battre plus vite. Des bras l'encerclèrent.

« Merci… Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Derek, caressant doucement le dos de son amant, sentant la chaleur de sa peau même à travers le cuir. Il pouvait sentir le cœur du garçon qui battait contre son ventre.

« Je me sens super bien. Un peu fatigué, mais super bien. » Lui dit sincèrement le plus jeune, en embrassant son torse.

« Ok, bien. » Le loup se redressa pour poser un baiser sur le crane de l'autre, et il sourit quand Stiles se blottit contre lui, « Est-ce que tu as faim ou besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dit… » Commença-t-il, regardant son amant avec un sourire.

« Derek rigola, « Je mets mes chaussures et on va chercher quelque chose à manger. »

« On peut prendre la Camaro ?

« Bien sûr qu'on peut. »

« Tu aimes les cheeseburgers ? » demanda le garçon à son amant en prenant une bouchée de son burger. Il n'avait jamais vu Derek manger auparavant. C'était un nouveau Derek, qu'il aimait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup.

« Mhmm. » murmura-t-il en mangeant, souriant à moitié en mâchant.

« Hm, je pensais que tu mangeais des bébés cerfs ou ce genre de trucs. » lui dit sincèrement Stiles, prenant une autre bouchée de son burger.

« Une fois, mon oncle a abattu un cerf qui l'avait chargé. » dit le loup après avoir avalé sa bouchée, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

« … Est-ce que je pourrais le rencontrer un jour, Derek ? Je veux dire, rencontrer ton oncle. » Demanda doucement le jeune, se sentant nerveux quand l'autre resta silencieux.

« Ouais. » dit Derek, après quelques instants, en hochant la tête, « Aujourd'hui. »

« A-Aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous allons à l'hôpital. Tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer. »

Stiles tendit la main à travers la table, attrapa la main du plus âgé et la serra. Le loup le regarda et sourit, « Mais tu sais, tu n'obtiendras peut être pas de réaction. »

« Ca ne fait rien. »

Ils finirent de manger, puis montèrent dans la Camaro pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. Derek prit la main du garçon à l'entrée de l'hôpital et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Peter Hale. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, le loup fit signe aux infirmières.

« La rousse s'appelle Jennifer, Elle s'occupe de mon oncle. » informa-t-il calmement avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre de son oncle, il le vit dans son fauteuil roulant, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre.

« C'est bon, entre. » dit Stiles en serrant sa main. Derek le conduisit à l'intérieur, le laissa s'assoir sur le lit. Puis il tourna le fauteuil roulant pour le mettre en face de Stiles et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Oncle Peter… Voici Stiles. Il voulait te rencontrer, donc je l'ai amené avec moi. » Dit le loup à son oncle, en essayant d'éviter le regard presque sans vie de l'homme, ce regard auquel il avait droit à chaque visite depuis des années.

« Salut. » Le jeune sourit, il jeta un regard à Derek avant de tendre les deux mains pour prendre celle de Peter comme pour une poignée de main, et il la serra gentiment. Il pensait que ce serait sympa et officiel de serrer la main de l'homme, et il savait que Derek était triste car il savait que rien n'allait se passer. Il commença à retirer ses mains, mais il sentit quelque chose qui le fit rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda le 2eme plus âgé, se demandant pourquoi l'autre jeune riait dans un moment pareil.

« Il a remué, Derek. » Le sourire de Stiles allait d'une oreille à l'autre, il connaissait l'histoire du loup et de l'incendie, et comment il était resté paralysé pendant toutes ses années.

« Il a quoi ? » Derek se redressa, observa les yeux de son oncle et vit une légère lueur briller d'une couleur verte électrique, elle était terne et presque transparente pour des yeux humains. Derek en resta sans voix.

« Il a remué sa main, presque comme pour une poignée de main. Derek. Derek ? » Il regarda le jeune loup, qui avait pali. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

« A-Après presque sept ans, je peux voir le loup en lui. » murmura le grand loup, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il était venu ici seul pendant des années et la seule fois où il ramène quelqu'un, il a une réponse, « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Attends, Attends, Attends… N'as-tu pas écrit dans un de mes livres que les loups étaient plus forts en meute ? P-Peut être que c'est comme si je faisais partie de ta meute… Et si c'est ça, c'est pareil pour Scott, et Lydia, Allison… Jackson. Et même Danny. »

« Stiles, peux-tu… ? »

« J'ai compris. » il lâcha gentiment la main de Peter et se précipita dans le couloir. Il vit Derek attraper la main de son oncle et la serrer, il ressemblait à un enfant après la fin d'un feu d'artifice. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et appuya sur une touche, « Scott, je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose. Viens à l'hôpital où est l'oncle de Derek, et amène Allison. »

Il passa d'autres appels, Lydia dit qu'elle serait là dès qu'elle pourrait, et qu'elle amènerait Jackson et Danny. Il sourit et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il revint dans la chambre où Derek semblait bouleversé. Il sourit et hocha la tête, caressant tendrement son dos.

« Prends sa main, Stiles. » demanda le loup avec un sourire, ce que fit Stiles, et ils virent tous deux les yeux de Peter devenir émeraude.

Fin

Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre ^^

Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre, j'ai pris un énorme retard dans la traduction des reviews pour les auteurs originaux donc je vais prendre un peu de temps pour leur envoyer des pavés de reviews ^^ ils les méritent bien ^^

A bientôt


End file.
